The City Works Killer
by angelofjoy
Summary: The discovery of a little girl, buried alived, throws Five-O into a cold case from before they were founded. A case that might have finally seen the killer mess up.
1. Tempting Fate

**_A/N: Hello All! As some of you may know, I have been doing a huge writing blitz this summer, trying to get my groove back, and trying to finish stories that haven't been touched in quite sometime. I started with full re-writes of some of them and worked super hard to finish them, and I am almost done! This is the last of the stories that have been hanging out for almost a year and haven't had any real attention but it's finally happening. I've finished everything else (except for a Harry Potter that is way too ambisious to actually forsee an ending) and so this story has my undivided attention, and updates will now be frequent. I've done a little editing of these first 6 chapters and new stuff will be posted starting this coming Friday as I return this story to my update schedule. I hope you all like it!_**

 ** _Just a little reminder, if you haven't read my other Five-O stories, there are a few that I have written that I make reference to and that have characters that I created to fill a need and I've used in most of my Five-O stories. Rosie, the paramedic, is one of them and she is basically my way of paying tribute to Leslie Shay, a character that died in Chicago Fire, but also, she has popped up as my go to paramedic in most of my Five-O stories. The reference to being burried alive, is also from one of my stories called Hamau Pohaku. If you haven't read it, that's okay, it doesn't play into the plot of this story, but if you've enjoyed this one and wanna check out something else I've written, I recommend that one!_**

 ** _Anyway, that's enough babble from me, thank you for reading and stay tuned for updates! They will be coming on a weekly basis now!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1: Tempting Fate

If there was one thing to be said about fate, it was that you never questioned it, not aloud at least. Never ever state the obvious, especially with minutes left in a shift that had been uneventful to begin with. It was a rule, commonly know, that you just didn't break, you did not speak, but occasionally someone would forget themselves and it would just slip out. And that is just the way to turn a calm day into chaos and almost always guaranteed overtime even when it was unwanted. Just don't even think about it, put it out of your mind, because fate can read it, and it does not like to be tested.

The shift started out normal enough for Paramedic Rosie Paige of the Honolulu Fire Department. She'd arrived that Monday at noon for her forty eight hour shift and had laughed as the rain began, just as the fire fighters on the previous shift rushed to bring their rigs back inside the station. They'd just spent the end of their shift washing them down in the driveway.

"You should know better," Rosie called out the A shift team with a laugh as she hurried inside.

Rosie's partner Aaron Kirk was already inside the station, standing with the A shift paramedics and their shared ambulance; number twenty one.

"Coming in under the wire, Rosie? Is it that new boyfriend of your?" Aaron teased when he saw her. "He's taking up all your spare time."

Aaron knew full well who Rosie was seeing, but A team didn't, nor did most of her own team, but Aaron was her partner and had been since she started. He was her supervisor when she'd first arrived, the lead medic in the house to this day, and her best friend, trusting her in his own life and with his secrets. Aaron would never do, or say, anything that would ever compromise their partnership, or their friendship, because Rosie was the most stable, loving, and loyal person he'd ever met. She was the first person he'd come out to. She backed him up when people were intolerant and rude, and she introduced him to his now husband; her twin brother Jonathan.

You see, they were more than just partners in a high stress job, they were family.

"No, he's not the reason I'm late. I stopped for coco puffs, your favourite, and if you aren't nice to me I'm going to tell Jonathan you've broken your New Years resolution again!" Rosie countered as she held out the box and Aaron lunged at it but backed away at the mention of his significant other.

"It's because you're an enabler, and that is why I break my diet so often!" Aaron complained.

"I'm not the one jamming them down your throat!" Rosie almost sang and passed out of the apparatus floor and into the heart of the fire station. She was greeted by cheers from the rest of the B team at the reception of the sweet treats, and then moved on further to her locker and the true beginning of her shift.

"If you don't get in there, you're not going to get any coco puffs," One of the A team paramedics laughed at the cheers coming from in side.

"See, I'm super popular," Rosie flounced as Aaron came and joined her.

"Buying their love," Aaron said with a shake of his head.

"It has worked wonders," She whispered and moved out of the room to settle in for her shift.

The first twenty four hours of her shift passed away in the usual manner. A collection of repeat offender calls, and the occasional drug related call from down in Waikiki, took the ambulance out of the fire house more often than the trucks. One large house fire called had the whole company responding but no one was hurt, so after having dropped off the family for the doctors to clear, Aaron and Rosie were the first to return to the house.

As the second half of the shift started, Rosie and Aaron inventoried the ambo, restocked and sanitized the medical area then checked gas, tire pressure, and other general maintenance issues to make sure the third member of their team. The ambulance itself, was in good shape to do the best job possible. They then settled in and read the books that Jonathan had bought them for Christmas and prepared dinner for the whole crew once they returned from the school call to test the fire alarms.

As was usual on the nights when they worked, Aaron and Rosie were called out to this or that club because some tourist, or other, had gotten too drunk and hurt themselves by stumbling around the beach, or by the rocky shore line. For the most part, as the new day, Wednesday, dawned the shift had been mightily regular and by the books.

Rosie was only slightly surprised that their favourite repeat customers, Five-O, hadn't called them and the only hint that the elite task force was functioning at full throttle came the evening of Tuesday, when Danny had called to say goodnight.

Yes, it was Danny, the new boyfriend, though they'd known each other for quite some time before Danny had asked her out. She'd seen the Five-Os carry on through years of working together and establishing themselves. She'd been called to help all of the Five-Os with her partner, and their ambulance, for many different reasons; stabbings, near drowning, car accidents, shoot outs, and attacks, in fact, Aaron and Rosie had met Danny on the first day Five-O had been established. They hadn't seen the Jersey native before he'd met Steve McGarrett, but they saw the partners, and their counterparts, on many occasions after that first day when Danny had gotten shot. As the years pass it became less and less shocking to hear from the Five-Os, when they found themselves neck deep in all manners of thing, being creatures of habit, as they were, and because of where station six was located, ambulance twenty one was usually the closest to respond to the Five-O shenanigans.

It was Danny who made the first move, after his most resent break up with Amber. Things just kind of fell apart there after events with his ex-wife, and the child that was never supposed to be his but was, and he made most of the moves on Rosie after that. Rosie was skeptical, slow to trust and independent, but Danny was straight forward, clean cut, and honest. He knew what he was looking for, and without sounding rude or condescending, he saw something in Rosie and her nurturing but blunt demeanour that were so much like his own.

Rosie was a smart woman with a good job and a medical background. When she wasn't on shift she was taking courses and seminars to better her knowledge of the job and medicine. She'd been the first person Danny turned to when he was told about Charlie's medical condition, and he went to Rosie for answered and understanding. She was able to explain it in a way that made Danny even more determined to be a part of the little boys life, a life he would now save. From a fatherly perspective, Rosie was a good role-model and influence for his daughter, Grace, and the part of Danny that still believed himself a young and attractive man, found Rosie easy on the eyes and soothing to the soul. She was every bit the independent, strong willed, confident, woman he wanted, but he'd come to know her heart, her loyalty and acceptance, and her desire to save lives at all costs.

Rosie was a lover, not a fighter. She'd visited the gun range with Danny, and trembled the whole time, and the protector in Danny loved and hated himself for putting her through it, but they both knew the dangers of his position on the elite task-force. Rosie perhaps more than Danny even understood himself, and if things were going to get serious, as they were bound to turn, both parties felt a need to be prepared for whatever Five-O might throw in their paths.

Forty eight hours with a quiet Five-O was an odd occurrence, a bad omen, Rosie thought as she eyed the wall clock in the fire house common room but she would never say it out loud. Truth be told, Rosie was a tad bit superstitious, even though she was skeptical most of the time. She knew better than to tempt fate, and would rarely voice her thoughts on the subject out loud, and so, as the hours ticked ever steadily by, she snatched up the days news paper and settled in for the last two hours of her shift, ever ready for the alarms to sound.

Fifteen minutes later, Aaron plopped himself next to her at the table and swivelled back and forth in his chair as if he were anxious.

"What's gotten into you?" Rosie asked when she could no longer ignore his fidgety behaviour.

"I'm bored." Aaron sighed. "We haven't had a call in hours and it's going to be an absolutely beautiful afternoon. This morning is just dragging itself out to torture me."

"Oh My God, I can't believe that just came out of your mouth," Rosie stated and slammed the paper down on the table. "You know better than that!"

"What? I just want to get a call out, or for the next two hours to hurry up!" He said and threw his arms up.

"Good job, now you're gone and done it. You just couldn't leave well enough alone!" Rosie said with a shake of her head. "We're in for it now."

"You've been hanging out with that Jerseyan too much," He teased. "His pessimism is rubbing off on you."

"Says the man who just jinxed us," She accused.

"I did nothing, I'm just telling you how I feel. You asked. I cannot wait to get outta here. I just want to surf. Maybe I'll make a nice dinner for Jonathan to surprise him when he gets home. Do you think the farmers market will still be open when we get off?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair again and began the swivelling once more.

Rosie shrugged and leaned over to re-tie her boot knowing that things, if fate was really at work, were just about to kick in to high gear, and then he said it, the dreaded words to tempt fate and change the progress of their entire day.

"It really had been a slow shift, wouldn't you say?"

Shaking her head, Rosie sighed again as she straightened up in her chair, but before she could answer the alarms bells sounded in the fire house and the voice of their dispatcher range out crips and clear.

"Ambulance twenty one. Truck forty two. Respond: Child in distress. Koko crater botanical gardens. Child in distress." The voice repeated the scenario as everyone in the fire house jumped into action.

"I hope you're happy now!" Rosie snapped as she rushed toward the rig with her partner.

"I'm never happy when children are involved," Aaron stated soberly, his entire mood changing. It was time to work.

The ambulance arrived on the scene right after the fire truck and already a crowd had been gathering. The call was to a city run garden. Fresh new flower beds were being planted along the parking lot by a division of the city works program, and as the fire men broke a path in the gathering crowd, Aaron and Rosie arrived on the scene of the very grim sight.

"What happened?" Aaron asked of one of the workers as Rosie announced that the paramedics were coming through.

"We just found her!" A panic stricken man stated.

Two people, both in city uniforms, worked without halting as they provided CPR to a little girl covered from head to toe in soil.

"We're the paramedics, let us help," Aaron said when the two people finally noticed them.

"She was in the flower bed, clawing her way out. I saw her little fingers poke through the soil and I pulled her out. She stopped breathing, choking maybe, I don't know," the one woman in the group of workers explained as she made way for Aaron and Rosie, and the men stopped their compressions as the portable defibrillator was set up. "She was alive when we found her!" the woman shrieked.

"Thank you, you've done very well," Aaron said calmly as Rosie ripped at the little girls shirt to place the pads of the machine on her bare chest, and then Aaron check the young girls airway.

"She looks to have swallowed a lot of soil, or maybe inhaled it. I'm getting really raspy, weak lung sounds," He announced as he scooped out her mouth with his gloved fingers.

"We have a pulse," Rosie stated as the machine started to read the vitals.

"I don't think I can clear her air way," Aaron continued to speak out loud to his partner as he shone a light down into the girls mouth. "There is so much soil, I can't see. I don't know if it's in her lungs!"

"Do the emergency tracheostomy. We've got to get that airway!" Rosie stated and handed her partner the equipment. "Her heart rate is elevated."

Silence fell like a blanket over the chattery crowd as it seemed like everyone held their breath for the little girl.

Rosie cleaned the little girls throat as best as she could, as Aaron changed out his gloves for a clean pair and unpacked the instruments he needed. He measured and cut, and then with hands that could diffuse a bomb he inserted the tube into the girls neck, pulled the stopper and attached the plastic pumping bag that would be her breath. When the little girls chest rose and fell, and the monitor seemed to stabilize, Aaron let out a sigh.

"We've got to move!" Rosie yelled as two of the firemen rolled the gurney into placed and a second slipped a back board under the child as Rosie and Aaron supported her head and neck, and rolled her to one side, only to place her down once more as quickly as possible. Rosie and the three fire men lifted the back board onto the gurney as Aaron continued to breath for the little girl and in a matter of moments they were running again and the child was loaded into the back of the Ambulance.


	2. Killer Tendencies

**_A/N: Yes Danny is my favourite character, if you can't tell..._**

Chapter 2: Killer Tendencies

Rosie finally walked out of the firehouse at quarter after two on Wednesday afternoon, and to her surprise Danny was standing out front, leaning on the black Camaro.

"Busy day?" He asked cheerfully. "I checked at your apartment first but you weren't there and so I figured you were saving lives. Are you still up for Grace's cheer trials tonight?" he asked noticing her weariness.

"I promised, didn't I, and I'm a woman of my word," Rosie answered and forced a smile. "It wasn't an overly busy day. Five-O didn't do anything crazy," She teased and he laughed as she nodded her thanks and walked around the car to climb in. "It was just a really trying call at the end of a long shift," she said as she let down her guard once she and Danny were alone in the car.

"Are you all right?" Danny asked before he started the engine.

Rosie shrugged and bit her bottom lip. She knew she shouldn't take the case home with her. Once the patient is dropped off at the hospital her job was done and things were out of her hands. She had done all she could and would likely hear no more about it unless she took steps to follow up. The child was still unconscious when they reached the hospital. She remembered spouting out vitals and facts, and then the hospital took over and that was the end of her side of things. A job well done because aside for unconscious, the girl was alive when she was passed off to the emergency doctors.

"I'm all right, I guess," Rosie answered softly. "You know how it is when little kids are involved. Those are the hardest cases. It was a little girl," she sighed and stared out the window.

"Rosie..." He said, his voice trailing off, to try and bring her back around to him. But her mind and her eyes had drifted far beyond the fire house, the street, and even the island.

"She was alive but unconscious when we got to the hospital. It's just so much harder to deal with when it's kids, you know, and we just don't get to know after that. I don't know if she lived. I only know how we found her and that was shocking enough, and I know how we left her, which was alive. But will she wake up? We'll she have brain functions? We're we quick enough to save her life or will her life be completely different? If she makes it at all, that is," Rosie sighed deeply as she spoke and finally, sure that she wouldn't cry, she turned back to face him. "You'll likely hear about it. I'm sure there will be some kind of investigation, there has to be. Who could do that to a child?"

"Do what?" He asked softly and with concern in his voice. "Can you tell me?"

Rosie nodded, took a deep breath of her own and closed her eyes. "When we got there people were doing CPR on her, not that it did much. She was apparently conscious when they found her but she wasn't when we got there. The compressions kept her blood pumping but her throat was completely blocked."

"By what?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Soil, the child was apparently buried alive," Rose confessed.

"And she was found alive?" Danny asked, and this time he was serious and a darkness that Rosie knew went along with his job clouded into his voice. The question shook her to her core.

"She's a fighter, Danny. She clawed her way out of a flower bed. We were too busy trying to get her to breathe to really know what else was done to her," Rosie confessed. "I saw bruising around her wrists, ankles and neck. I removed only enough of her clothing to attach the defibrillator paddles, but I am sure this is much more than just burying her alive."

"And she was choking on soil the whole time?" Danny asked and pressed his phone to his ear. "Chin, I think I caught us a case, a cold case. It's in the files from before Five-O. A little girls was brought to..." he looked to Rosie for clarification.

"Queens..." She answered.

"Queens medical centre after having clawed her way out of a flower bed...yeah buried alive," Danny continued. "I'll be in as soon as I pick up Grace and find someone to take her to cheer trials tonight."

"I'll take her, I was going to go anyway. Just take me home and I'll grab my car," Rosie jumped in again.

"Are you sure? You've been through a lot today," Danny asked hesitantly, still on the line with Chin.

"Not as much as I can imagine you're going to go through," Rose answered with a nod. "It's now your turn to save the life. My job is done, but your's is just beginning."

"All right, I'll be there as soon as I can get there. Get someone down to Queens to cover the kid and get Steve to meet me at..." He looked at Rosie once more and she knew what he was wordlessly asking.

"Koko Crater Botanical Gardens," Rosie stated a little louder.

"Did you catch that?" Danny asked. "Good, and call ahead to HPD and tell them to hold off on the site until we get there," The orders were given and Danny got the affirmative response he wanted before hanging up and slamming the car into gear.

"This has happened before?" Rosie asked fearfully as they sped through the streets of Honolulu.

"Bodies of children have been found with the same M.O before, yes, but none of them were alive," Danny answered, his tone all business and haste.

Rosie could feel her heart begin to race. "Many?" she asked fearfully.

Danny hesitated for a second. He knew that as a paramedic Rosie had seen all sorts of horrors, hell, she'd been there when he was buried alive, but when bodies were found it wasn't the paramedics that got the call, it was the coroner.

"Ten that we know of, maybe more, and all scattered around the island chain," Danny answered honestly. "None of them ever close to alive though."

"Oh God," she gasped at the though, and swallowed hard. "That's not all he did, is it? Do I really want to know?"

"He drugged them, did things, unthinkable thing, to the children, and then forced more chemicals into them to kill them," Danny said and stopped the car at Rosie's apartment complex. "We haven't found anymore since before Five-O's inception, not until now, and most of them were before my time here, but the files did cross my desk, I did work one new case, and I did look into it with all that I could muster. This monster knows what he's doing, so why did this one live?"

"All right, you go and catch this sicko, because I can't answer your questions. I'll take care of Grace and you won't have to worry about a thing. I've got forty eight hours before my next shift. If you need me, you know how to find me, and I'll be at your house after cheer trials for Charlie's drop off. Don't worry about a thing, I've got this. The kids are in good hands," She said as she set her resolve.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Danny asked. "I'm so sorry to just ditch you but the circumstances..."

"Don't apologize, I'm the one who told you all about it. It's my fault you've now got to change your plans," she spoke to stop him. "I wasn't expecting anything from you, today, Danny, and the least I can do now is pick up your plans where I so rudely interrupted them. It will be my pleasure to take care of Grace and Charlie for you. And maybe this little girl is just what you need to finally catch this guy," she added softly as she opened the door and climbed out of the Camaro. "You will catch this guy. I have faith in Five-O."

"I'll do my best," he said half heartedly.

"Yes you will, now go!" She said with a waved and he sped away leaving her one the curb.


	3. Cold Case

**_A/N: When I first started developing this story the whole Charlie, Danny's son, thing wasn't yet a thing. So I am trying now to bring this story more into the present and canon._**

Chapter 3: Cold Case

"So a cold case, thanks to good old Rosie?" Steve asked as he arrived on the scene and found Danny already neck deep in his investigation.

The area had been cordoned off. The HPD officers had been pushed back to the police tape while Danny worked through the motions of the killer.

"Everything here is pointing to me being right about the cold case, yes. This scene is text book," Danny answered as he stood and stretched. "All of the signs are here if you know what to look for and yet the girl lived. She's a strong one. A fighter."

"Kids cases haunt you," Steve said as he glanced around at the growing crowd. "Are you sure you want to take this?"

"They should haunt anyone, and yes, I'm on this," Danny snapped. "What kind of a sicko does this to a kid? There is never a right reason when it comes to children."

"That is the million dollar question, isn't it," Steve sighed and made note of the people around him. "So let's catch this guy. What do I need to know?"

"Look at this site, it's brand new. The planters are new. The soil is rich and dark. The places is secluded enough and away from the main road and cameras, that he had time to work," Danny said as he motioned around at the new development. "This guy stalks the kids and knows where he's going to put them, but he's been silent for years and now he makes a mistake?"

"Could it be a copy cat?" Steve asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know how," Danny confessed. "There was very little publicity, by request of the families, and HPD kept so much of the the reports that were made. It was a trying time and I was new to the island, and only had one case among the lot. I didn't have much sway then, but this killer is one of the masters and he will kill again."

"Do you have a profile?" Steve questioned.

"White. Male. Loner. He likely works for the city and was probably involved with the actual construction of this flower bed. He has knowledge of chemicals. He'd likely have a juvenile record and likely caused harm or was violent before evolving to this," Danny rattled off the profile he knew from heart. Hell, he'd written it. "He like's little girls between the ages of nine and fourteen. The younger they look the better with this guy. He takes the girls, does his thing, kills them and buries them."

"What does he do to them?" Steve asked as he knelt down to look at the planter.

"You can read about it in the files, because I will not say it," Danny vowed. "He usually takes girls from private schools. He likely has a fetish for the uniform. Otherwise the girls are not similar. He doesn't mind if they are short, tall, blonde, brunette. He fits the child to the planter, usually, or so it seems."

"Does he leave any physical evidence?" Steve continued his line of questioning.

"We've found fibres, hairs, you name it, it's in the compost or soil and so it's likely useless. Nothing we've found has ever lead us anywhere," Danny explained. "Even if he did, how would we find it in all that?" He asked and motioned to the dirt.

"So we have an idea but we have nothing else?" Steve asked. "A profile but no proof?"

"We have a victim who lived," Danny said optimistically. "I hope."

"She's our link. Let's hope she wakes up," Steve said as he stood again. "If she doesn't we've still got nothing but another body in a serial case."

Back in the Five-O office the cold case files were dropped off by Duke Lukela and left for Kono and Chin to sift through.

"Good luck with this one. It's a nasty one," Duke said as he dropped the box before Chin.

"What can you tell me about it?" Chin asked. "I was off the force for this one."

"I don't envy you having to dive into it. It's the stuff of nightmares," Duke answered with a shake of his head as he rubbed at his eyes. "I still see those girls. I don't know what is worse, the fact that you found one alive or the thought that killing them is merciful."

"That bad?" Chin asked and stepped back from the box.

Duke nodded and fell silent.

"I won't make you talk about it. Thanks for bringing over the files," Chin said sympathetically.

"Just catch the guy this time and make him pay. Those families have had to live without justice for far too long," Duke said.

"We'll do our best," Chin vowed.

"Oh, and Chin, watch out for Danny on this one. He took it hard then he worked the most resent one, before this, and he'd bound to feel guilt over it now," Duke warned.

"He was on the case back then too?" Chin asked in shock.

"He came on with the last victim and it did something to him. It was one of the first cases I worked with Detective Williams," Duke explained. "He was band new to Violent Crimes and had a reputation out of Jersey as a stellar profiler. They put him on the case to get new eyes on it, because we were just spinning our wheels by that point. I like to think that we haven't seen any activity in so long because Danny was close and spooked the guy."

"Thanks for the heads up, Duke," Chin said with a nod. "Maybe fresh eyes is what this case needs now."

"And Danny's determination," Duke added. "Just watch he doesn't go overboard, if you know what I mean."


	4. Hit The Ground Running

Chapter 4: Hit The Ground Running

The hospital was a buzz with activity when Steve and Danny arrived. HPD had swarmed in as soon as Chin had made the call. They found the girls parents in the waiting room and still no word on the girls condition.

"When did she go missing?" Steve asked of a detective that had been assigned to the missing person's case.

"They reported it as soon as she didn't come home from school yesterday," the detective answered. "The amber alert went out right away."

"I was aware of the Amber alert," Steve said with a nod.

"And did you find anything suspicious in your investigation into the disappearance?" Danny jumped into the questioning.

"The school has surveillance cameras out front and we saw her leaving but nothing else," the detective answered with a shrug. "It all happened so fast."

"No suspicious vehicles or people lurking around the school?" Danny continued suspiciously. "Did you talk to teachers, parents, administration. They would know because they would see everything day in and day out. Things like that would stand out."

"We hadn't gotten that far, Detective." The man answered indignantly. "School was back in sessions early this morning, and then the body was found and we were called here."

"So what did you see on the surveillance?" Steve asked as he could see Danny was already nearing blow up status.

"At the end of the day, all there is to be seen are cars and people," The detective spat. "And whatever extracurricular activities that were happening, happened after she allegedly went missing."

"We're just trying to be thorough," Steve jumped in before Danny could go on the defensive.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now. It's Five-O's case and we will be turning everything over to you. My department will be in touch," The man huffed and walked away.

"Damn right it is!" Danny stated under his breath before turning his attention to the parents who had been brought in to the hospital.

"Who could do such a thing?" the mother sobbed as she clung to her husband.

"Pure evil, ma'am," Steve answered. "But we're very lucky your daughter is a fighter. She may be able to help us catch this guy."

"He's done this before, hasn't he?" The father questioned.

"We believe so, yes." Danny answered.

"I remember the reports on the news, but it seems so long ago now," The father said sadly. "And you never imagine it ever happening to you."

"What can we do to help?" the mother piped in as she breathed deeply and set her resolve.

"We just need some information and when your daughter wakes up we will need to talk to her," Steve explained. "If she's feeling up to that."

"You mean, if she wakes up," the woman whispered.

"I have to have hope that she will pull through," Danny commented optimistically though he wasn't really feeling it. "She fought too hard to give up now."

"What do you want to know?" The father asked as he straightened up and gave his wife a reassuring glance.

"Have you heard anything of her condition yet?" Steve began.

"Yes, there was one doctor who came to tell us they would do surgery to clear her lungs and they were treating her to counter act the chemicals in her body," the man answered and continued. "She was having scans and test to monitor the damage but she'd been sedated to keep her from waking. They called it a medically induced coma."

"So had she come back to consciousness?" Danny asked.

"They didn't say," the man shook his head.

"I'm sure they are doing everything that they can," Steve added with a nod and then waited through a moment that was far too long and awkward. He broke the silence by speaking again. "Did your daughter walk the same route to and from school every day?"

"Yes. It was a planned route we'd set her on since she was little, and she walked it everyday unless we picked her up," the mother answered.

"Could you draw the route for us?" Danny queried as he held out his note pad.

The father nodded and took the pad of paper and sketched out the two and a half block route, complete with street names, the number of houses and driveways, and then handed the pad back to Danny.

"Can you track her in two blocks?" the father asked almost helplessly.

"If there aren't cameras that can track her on her walk home, I will personally walk the route and knock on every door to see if any one has seen anything that might help us," Danny vowed.

The family nodded their understanding and fell silent once more.

"My thoughts and prayers are with you and your daughter, and I will do everything in my power to see to it that this evil person doesn't do this ever again," Steve added comfortingly.

"Thank you," they replied in unison.

Danny and Steve walked away from the couple and stopped in the doorway before heading into a quiet hallway away from the officers and nurses who scurried about.

"Are you ready to tackle this?" Danny asked as he turned to face his partner.

"Are you?" Steve's look was full of concern.

"I've got what I came for. We have work to do," Danny answered and passed by Steve and headed down the hallway toward the exit. "There is no time to lose on this one, especially if the news gets out that she lived."

"Hey, wait for me," Steve called as he had to rush to catch up. "Why are you in such a hurry. Kono and Chin are on this from their end. Just take a breath, compose yourself and let's be smart."

"We need to move quickly because every moment this monster is free is a moment another child could be snatched up. We have to go now and we have to put the schools on high alert," Danny said with great passion and haste.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked as he stepped in front of Danny to stop him and held out his hands to demand the keys to the Camaro.

"The girls school," Danny answered and handed over the keys. "We're going to retrace her steps." he added and raised his phone to his ear.

"Who are you calling?" Steve continued his questioning and fell into stride with Danny.

"Toast," Danny answered and carried on in haste.


	5. Down By The School

Chapter 5: Down By The School Yard

Danny was silent as he stared out of one of the many windows that looked down at the school yard below. He waited, with Steve, for the Principal of the victim's school to show up. Steve watched his partner closely. Danny was prone to bouts of darkness brewing up in him but this was something all together different.

"Are you going to be able to separate yourself from this case?" Steve asked Danny's back and waited for a response. When it didn't come Steve spoke again, "Because if you can't I'm going to have to pull you off the case and I really don't want to do that. But if you can't force your mind to stop seeing Grace in all of those little girls, then you have to be benched."

"Grace is the reason I have to stay on this case, and Charlie, and every innocent child who cannot protect themselves against the evils that lurk in the sick minds of mankind," Danny said calmly as he turned back to his partner. "Because I see her in all of those children, and for those parents, sitting in a hospital waiting for news, they see their child in all of them as well. Any sane person would, I think. Sure this one hits home and that's why I have to work on it, because I am a parent and I know my own fears for my children every day. But because I am a parents, seeing my children in this child, that's why I keep going and why I became a cop in the first place. I am here so that this sicko can't do it to my children or any others."

"All right. So what do we need out of this school?" Steve asked. He was convinced by Danny's speech and knew from experience that Danny's resolve was sure.

"What do we need?" Danny repeated the question more to himself than in response to Steve. "We need a mind set. We need to see the holes that this person crept through. We need a plan, a pattern, so that we can warn other schools in the area to protect more children. We need to see as he sees so that we might see the cracks and fill them."

"So that we do what, exactly? Are we trying to force him to hit public schools rather than private schools?" Steve asked playing devils advocate.

"Heaven forbid," Danny said under his breath with a shake of his head. He shut his eyes and bowed his head. Taking in a deep breath and sighing it out he spoke once more. "This guy has perfected his methods. He kills in the same way. He does all the same things. This time, however, he underestimated his victim. Not his method, that is sounds in his mind, but he chose the wrong victim this time, it's just this girl. We need to mess with his method so that he doesn't get to anymore girls."

"And we do that by filling in the cracks?" Steve questioned to keep Danny talking.

"Yes. Look at this world," Danny confirmed and motioned for Steve to join him at the window. "What do you see?"

"I see a school yard," Steve answered.

"You're so perceptive," Danny huffed.

"I see everything," Steve continued with a roll of his eyes. "It's a wide open quad with a high, protective wall that keeps the kids in and everything else out. It has a good view from all the windows and yet it's really nice. The gardens are lush and green. The playground looks new. The outdoor class room is right in the open and yet it's covered by the trellises. It's almost Utopia."

"Exactly." Danny nodded. "Closed in, protected and monitored. The gates at the back of the yard are only opened, I'm assuming, during emergency situations. It's perfect to get the kids outside and still keep them inside. This isn't the problem. The problem lies on the other side of the building. What did you notice when we came in?"

"It almost felt like the back of the building." Steve answered.

"High monumental columns. Fewer windows. The name of the school plastered on the front and stairs leading to the street. It's wide open to the world and yet it camouflages the utopia within," Danny explained.

"I didn't notice any cameras," Steve commented.

"I counted two," Danny countered with a sigh. "One was on a post at street level, focused mostly on the parking lot and the street where the buses load and unload. The other was just inside the front door. I'm assuming to catch the faces as they walk in."

"That doesn't sound very safe," Steven commented.

"It's not a public school. Things like this don't happen when you pay more money to send your kids to private one," Danny's tone was seething with disgust.

"Sounds like an argument you know all too well," Steve said as he turned his back on the window.

Before Danny could respond the Principal arrived looking haggard and frazzled.

"Gentlemen, I apologize for my tardiness," she said and motioned them into her office. "Your labs have called and all of our camera material will be ready before you leave today. Is there anything else we can do for you?" She asked.

"We just have some procedural questions," Danny said as Steve motioned for him to continue.

"As always," The woman said as she closed the door to her office.

"Could you walk me through your day to day procedures with regards to student safety?" Danny asked.

"Of course, our day starts with drop off and arrival. All students enter through the front. All guests must sign in at the main office and all other doors leading in or out of the school are locked by 9am. We have microchip key chains assigned and tracked based on the entry to any of the locked doors. Staff have the key chains, no students," The principal explained as she passed her keys across the desk for Steve and Danny to take a look at. "If the school needs to go into lock down all doors are electronically locked and the key chains will not unlock a door until the lock down is ended. We have a total of six master keys that will unlock the doors manually and all our interior rooms are manual keys; far more of those exist."

"We're not questioning your inside procedures," Steve interrupted.

"We need to know what happens to the students outside the safety of the school, and how far you believe you hold responsibility over them when they leave," Danny jumped in to sooth Steve's blow. "We noticed that your quad is very well protected. I assume you have cameras monitoring that and the gate, it is always locked?" He asked as he motioned out the principal's office window and to the outdoor space."

"Yes. There are cameras and the only time the gate is opened is for the gardening team who comes in on the weekends to do all the yard work. We take great pride in the quality of the outdoor space for the children," She answered.

"The company that does the work, they only come in on the weekend?" Steve asked suspiciously. "And are they hired by the school board?"

"Occasionally workers will come in to tend the garden beds during the week but they move through the school, sign in at the office and that gate stays closed," As the woman spoke her mind made the connections that Steve had already made. "No, the company is a city run group. They do a lot of the work all over the island," She said and her breath caught in her throat.

"I'd like names of every visitor who came or went from that company in the last six months," Danny stated as he stood and began pacing. "What is the name?"

"City-Scapes," The woman answered.

"What happens at the end of the day?" Danny asked darkly now. "Who can take the kids and how many of them are known to you as walkers?"

"We have lists of authorization for all of our pick ups. We have bus rosters and the students who walk home must be of a certain age or have a buddy to walk with them."

"Who was Aubry Strahan supposed to walk with?" Steve asked.

"Carmen and Kittie Mole. Aubrey is the older of the kids and so she was the buddy. Carmen and Kittie were dropped off at home safe and sound," Principal Charmaine said. "They live less than a block from the Strahans."

Danny shook his head and sighed. From his pocket he produce his note book and opened it to the map that Mr. Strahan had drawn. "Where on this map would the Moles live?" He asked.

"There," Charmaine said as she drew and X on the map. "They are on the same street."

"You can likely see the house," Steve commented with a sigh. "It could have happened right on the front steps."

Danny raked his hands through his hair and shivered at Steve's comment.

"I think we're got all we need, Principal Charmaine. If you wouldn't mind getting those log books for us and the camera surveillance, we'll be on our way," Steve added as he stood and Danny nodded before shaking the principal's hand and rushing for the door.

"They will be ready in a few moments," The principal responded and headed for the secretarial staff in the front office.

"You wait here. I'm going to take a walk," Danny said sharply as he slammed the car keys into Steve's hand and turned in a rush to flee.

"Where are you going?" Steve called after him.

"Drive the route that Mr. Strahan gave us. You'll find me there somewhere along it," Danny responded and then disappeared.


	6. Danny's Concern

**_A/N: the technology that I describe in this chapter is becoming more and more common, from what I understand, in high traffic areas. They had them on the university campus I attended._**

Chapter 6: Danny's Concern

The sun was now casting bright fire like shadows all around the island as the late afternoon faded into evening. Danny rushed out of the school and down the front steps and stopped, breathless at the street curb. He looked both ways up and down the street. He saw the Camaro parked in the now empty parking lot and he stopped the curses that had arisen in him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and held it to his ear as he started to walk the route that Aubrey would have walked on her way home.

"Where are you?" He asked softly as the phone call connected.

"I'm at cheer with Grace, like I said I would be," Rosie answered hearing the concern in Danny's voice. "The pick up went well. Grace knows why you aren't here, although she hopes you will make it at some point, but she understands. Where are you?" She asked conversationally because she knew that there were some thing that Danny needed to talk about even if he didn't want to.

"We identified your burial victim, I thought you'd like to know," Danny said as his way of answering her question. "I'm walking her path home from school in the hopes that I will give me some direction."

"You're walking, that's not like you. Did Steve steal the car again?" Rosie joked to try and lighten the mood.

"No, he's waiting at the school for log books and surveillance tapes then he will come and find me. But I'm walking in the hopes that there are cameras along the route," He answered.

"Ah yes, it is best to do that before it gets dark. You should be watching for emergency response stations too," Rosie offered by way of help. "As part of the Amber Alert program, some of the pole cameras take photos every five seconds, especially around school yards and high traffic areas where children would play."

"What?" Danny asked as he stopped, stood a little taller and really looked around for them.

"They are like traffic cameras but on poles that patch the camera right in to our dispatch," Rosie explained. "They are pretty new technology for us but really useful. You can find them almost everywhere if you know where to look. The poles are usually blue and they may or may not have a red button or phone box on them. Most of them have motion sensors, so if people walk by them the cameras kick in. If a person can't get to the pole itself but the camera picks up, a dispatcher can send appropriate assistance to the location. Some of the first locations to get the EMS poles were residential areas around schools and playgrounds to deter just this sort of behaviour. It's basically big brother being the neighbourhood watch, and if that guy was stalking the child before, the five second shots should have caught him."

"Handy," Danny said as he kept walking with his eyes peeled for just such a pole. "So, I am pretty busy but I am going to try to get to you at cheer tonight. If I can't, will you please stay with Grace for me? She'll want to hang out with friends, or whatever, but I'd just feel better knowing that she's at home with you and Charlie."

"Of course," Rosie answered knowing that this was the end of the conversation.

"Thank you. I don't want to send her to school with this case as fresh and connected as it is, but we didn't catch him before and I can't pull Grace from school all together. I'll have to talk to her mother to see what we can come up with," he rambled as he walked. "I'm regretting not home schooling."

"You're not home to school," Rosie teased.

"Good point," he laughed half heartily as he stopped, spun around to survey his location, and gasped. "I'll be damned," he said under his breath.

"What is it Danny?" She asked with concern.

"This pole has cameras all the way around it; all directions are covered," he said.

"Technology, I'm telling you, it's a good thing. If you've found one, you'll find more," she added optimistically.

"I've gotta go," Danny said as he quickened his pace.

"I'm off until Friday afternoon, and I have nothing else planned for my 48 so if you need me to be here or if I can help in any way, you let me know," She her voice gave away her understanding of the situation and want to help.

"Thanks Rosie," Danny said and there was true affection in his tone but then he fell silent.

"Danny, are you still there?" She asked out of concern.

"I think I found another one of the poles, but this ones different," Danny stated excitedly.

"Does it have a panic button or phone box?" She asked.

"Yes, both," he answered.

"Pick up the phone and talk directly to dispatch," she ordered, "they will help you in any way they can. They're probably watching you right now."

"I have a better idea," Danny said and smiled mischievously to himself.

"Don't get into any trouble, it's like a fire alarm. You can be changed for a false alarm," Rosie warned.

"Rosie, you're the best!" Danny said with a laugh. "But I have to let you go."

"Then go, you fool," She said with a sigh. "But please stay safe. Aaron and I are off the job and I can't promise my best when I'm not on the ambo."

"I'll be careful. Just take care and I'll see you as soon as I can," he tried to reassure her, but she knew him to well to believe him.

"Good-bye, Love," She finished in her familiar way.

Danny echoed the sentiment and hung up. He then dialled another number and waited as he stood beneath the EMS pole in the setting sun. "Hey, Toast, I have a job for you."


	7. Eye In The Sky

**_A/N: Hello everyone! So things are moving along very well this summer (yeah I know it's pretty much over but I am still holding onto it). I set myself a goal to get through all the stories that I haven't touched in months. I'd take one, write and write until it was finished and look what I've done. All of my stories, minus the crazy ambitious Harry Potter, are finished and this one is the last one to be tackled. It's not completely finished yet, I'm working on it, but I thought I'd get a chapter up all the same, seeing as it hasn't been updated since January. The other stories need typing and editing, and so I have turned Fridays into my designated update day. This story will now be a part of the weekly updates, just like the rest. Speaking of updates, I've gone back and edited through all the beginning chapters, so take a look a those if you like. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and stay tuned for regular updates. Thank you!_**

Chapter 7: Eye In The Sky

Toast walked into the Five-O office to find Kono sitting in the middle of the common area of the bullpen, on the floor, surrounded by boxes of files and photographs of crime scenes.

"You're in too?" She asked as she looked up to acknowledge him.

"Danny called and he didn't sound great. Is anyone else worried about him as much as I am?" Toast asked.

"What has he told you about the case?" Kono asked before answering.

"Mostly that he needs me in the bullpen. tThat I couldn't hack this from the comfort of my own laptop, and that everything has to be done just right and by the books," he explained.

"A little girl was found buried alive, but that's not the kicker. The kicker is that twelve other victims were found over a twenty year period and not a single one of them lived," Kono said and motioned around herself at the piles and boxes. "So yeah, we're worried about Danny and how he's going to take being back on this case, but also we've got to end this."

"Got it," Toast said with a salute and moved toward the system as his phone started ringing again. He answered Danny's call for the second time that day. "I'm in the office now."

"Good, have you ever hacked the EMS and Amber Alert systems?" Danny asked.

"No, just traffic cameras but I'm sure they are similar and just as easy. Aren't they the same thing?" He asked as he wedged his cell between his ear and his shoulder, awkwardly, and began a frantically fast sequence of typing.

Kono watched him with amusement as he tried to balance the phone and work, and his face twisted as he seemed to lose the battle. She laughed out loud before she walked over, took the phone and placed it on the smart table. All at once the phone all went live for the whole of the bullpen and Danny's instructions could be heard.

"You're welcome," She said with a wink and Toast continued his work.

"I thought they were the same too, but they aren't. They take pictures, patch you directly to dispatch and literally act as big brother," Danny explained. "Not just on cars."

"And people just get paid to watch the screens? Where do I sign up?" Toast asked.

"You've already got a job," Danny scolded.

"Aha, found you," Toast said as he found the video feed.

"Go back through this feed and see what you can find," Danny said as he looked up at the camera. "Cross reference with the other cases as I try to get you all access with the emergency services."

"How are you going to do that?" Toast asked. "You're standing on a street corner."

Watching the feed, Danny picked up the emergency phone on the pole, waved it at the camera and then held his cell speaker as close to the phone receiver as he could.

"How can we help you, Detective?" The voice of an unknown operator asked.

"I need you to send feed information to the Five-O office. From this pole and the pole down half a block, and I need it going back 48 hours from now to the time before Aubry Strahan was abducted. I think you may have caught the whole thing on camera but didn't know it was actually an abduction," he said into the emergency phone, "and send back several days of the five second photos because I believe our killer cased this child before he took her."

"Got it, Detective, anything else?" The operator asked.

"How long has this system been operational on this island and how long do you keep an archive of the videos?" Danny asked.

"The system is relatively new to most people, but we've had it for over ten years now, not on the scale we have it on now but it's been around. And we keep all the data, at least we have so far," the operator answered.

"Kono, did you hear that?" Danny asked into his cell.

"Sure did," She answered.

"Gather everything on my first experience with the case, houses, schools, streets, that the child in that case would have been associated with. I want to know if the system was running on those streets and if that's the case, maybe they have data stored on that one as well," Danny said into his cell but the operator heard it too.

"Great idea, Danny," Kono said and jumped into action.

"I will have someone start looking on my end as well," the operator said. "Can I get you anything else? I ride perhaps," he joked.

"Where are you based?" Danny asked into the emergency phone.

"Honolulu fire headquarters," the man on the other end answered.

"Kono, take Chin and go down there," Danny said into his phone.

"She's ten steps ahead of you," Toast responded. "And I'll send the address to her phone."

"I'll be expecting them," the operator added. "Anything else, Detective?"

"Your name, sir?" Danny asked as he heard his car coming down the street. "My rides already on it's way."

"Gabriel," the man answered with a laugh.

"Well that's fitting," Danny said and looked up at the camera once more.

"I get that a lot," Gabriel said.

"Keep an eye out Gabe, these kids could use a guardian angel," Danny said seriously.

"Will do, Detective," Gabriel answered and Danny hung up.

"Find this guy, Toast," Danny added into his cell. "I'm catching him this time if it kills me."

"Ten four, D. Just waiting on the data," Toast said and then the call ended.

Steve pulled the car to a stop next to Danny just as he pocketed his phone. Danny climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"You didn't make it very far," Steve commented.

"But I believe we've made huge strides, and we have Rosie to thank for it," Danny countered. "Take me to the neighbour house. I want to talk to that family," he ordered and pointed to the house he knew from the map.


	8. Two Little Girls

**_A/N: Hello Everyone! So sorry these are late, I'm not actually at home right now and I'm working on these over hotel dodgy internet. If they don't go up tonight (Friday) then they will have to wait till tomorrow (Saturday) when I get home late in the day. It's a short trip, less then 48 hours, but still I'm on the road and not actually in my own country. I should have worked harder all week, rather than leave it for yesterday and tonight...did I learn my lesson... probably not. Either way, you will get chapters this week, so enjoy!_**

Chapter 8: Two Little Girls

The drive, for Danny and Steve, wasn't a long one, and as Steve pulled the Camaro to a stop in the driveway of the Mole's house, Danny was still explaining what had just happened as they exited the vehicle.

"Handy technology to have!" Steve commented as they reached the door and rang the bell. "Remind me to thank Rosie, or you could thank her for me," he added with a sly look and a wink at his partner as they waited for the door to be opened.

A bright eyed little girl answered the door. "Mommy's been expecting you," she said and placed both of her hands on her hips. "What took you so long?" She asked accusingly.

"Umm, we've been really busy," Steve said as he fished for an explanation for the pint sized interrogator. He didn't exactly like being on the other end of an interrogation.

"You must be Kittie," Danny said with a smile as he got down to her level. "And I bet you are very sad about Aubrey. We've been busy with Aubrey and her parents, but now we are here for you."

"Is Aubrey going to be okay?" The little one asked shyly now as she looked anywhere but at Danny.

"We hope so," Danny answered as the mother and the other child appeared.

"Sorry about her, she's very inquisitive," Mrs. Mole apologized as Danny got back up to his full height once more.

"Not at all, my youngest is the same way," Danny said with a smile.

"You have kids?" Kittie gasped with excitement.

"Sure do, Grace and Charlie," Danny answered and laughed.

"Is Charlie a boy or a girl? I'm asking because Charlies can be girls!" Kittie stated proudly.

"My Charlie is a boy. His name is Charles but Charlie is way more fun, don't you think?" He asked.

"Yes Sir!" She answered even more excited then before as she bounced on her toes.

"Eww, Sir, yuck! That's no fun at all! You can call me Danny."

"Come on, Danny," Kittie said with a smile and took his hand and began to pull him into the house. "You can come into our house!"

"Kittie, calm down, what did we talk about?" Mrs. Mole scolded. "Be more polite."

"But he's Five-O and you said you were expecting the police to come and talk to us. We know him!" Kittie protested defiantly.

"But bad guys can pretend to be good guys too," Carmen spoke for the first time, shyly, and then hid behind her mother again.

"Your sister is right," Danny said and unclipped his badge from its place on his belt. "Here you go ma'am, you can check my badge to prove who I am, and this is my partner Steve. He's a good guy too," Danny explained and handed his badge to Carmen.

Kittie scrambled to try to see the item as well, but Carmen kept it tightly in her hands before she looked up once more.

"Please come in," Mrs. Mole said and stepped aside, pulling her youngest out of the way as she went.

"We'd just like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right," Steve said once they were inside and the door had been closed behind them.

"Absolutely, girls please go play while I talk to these officers," their mother asked and ordered all int he same breath.

"Here you go, Detective Williams," Carmen said as she handed the badge back. "Thank you for showing it to me."

"You're very welcome," Danny said, smiled, and watched as she scurried away nervously. "They are sweet kids," he offered to the mother when the girls were gone.

"Thank you. Carmen isn't usually that shy, she's just very upset about Aubrey."

"How much does she know?" Danny asked and his tone of voice went dark.

"She knows that a bad person did this to her friend and she knows Aubrey was taken away from her parents, and that she is now in the hospital because she's been found. Kittie is determined to go there to see her and bring her cards and flowers, she's been working on craft all day because I kept them home from school today, but I can't bring myself to go up to the hospital," Mrs. Lily Mole explained as she rang her hands together nervously. "I don't think I could handle seeing her like that and I don't want to scar my children."

"That is very good of you, I'd wait too. Aubrey isn't yet out of the woods and this person hasn't been caught. We have heightened security at the hospital because of the ongoing investigation, so it would likely be best for you to stay home for now," Danny said and the mother gasped knowing just what he was insinuating.

"Was anything off yesterday when everything happened?" Steve asked. "Were the girls on time? Was anyone hanging around? Anything at all that you can think of that sticks out at you."

"No, nothing," the mother said. "Aubrey brings the girls right to the door. She was here and happy, and right on time. Kittie always asks if she can come in and play but we had another engagement, ballet lessons, and I had to pack them up and leave again," she continued. "If only she'd come in, if only we had time," she began to cry.

"Please don't blame yourselves," Danny said and reached out to touch the mother's hand. "It's not your fault."

Lily nodded, took a deep breath and continued. "My girls said goodbye to their friend and ran upstairs to change into their ballet cloths. It wasn't twenty minutes and we were back out the door again. I didn't know anything was wrong until we returned in the evening and Aubrey's parents were on their front step with police officers."

"Have you noticed anyone out of the ordinary around the neighbourhood lately?" Danny asked.

"No, not really. A couple of door to door missionaries came by a few days ago and the city has been doing work on the trees and boulevards after the hurricane, but otherwise, this is a very quiet little neighbourhood," she answered.

"Would you recognize the city workers?" Danny asked, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm a seamstress and I work from home, so I am always here, but I have a large clientele and people are always coming and going. I don't know if I would recognize one person from the next because I really don't pay much attention, I never had too," she confessed and again she was emotional.

"Do you think the girls saw anything?" Danny asked.

"As soon as we found out what had happened, last night, we asked the girls and they said everything was normal. I think that's what has Carmen so scared; nothing was out of the ordinary and this still happened to her friend, right down the street."

"Have the city workers been back today?" Steve asked.

"No, I haven't seen any of them since... well... it has got to be two days now," she answered and it was clear she was trying very hard to remember.

"Aubrey saw a white van parked on the street in front of her house," Carmen said shyly as she peeked into the kitchen where her mother had settled the two members of Five-O. "She noticed it because it was unusual but her mom was supposed to be home early so she wasn't scared or anything. But she did notice it and so did I when she pointed it out."

"You didn't tell us that," her mother said in shock.

"I'm sorry," Carmen whimpered and became overwhelmed, and then began to sob.

"Sweet heart, it's okay. You've done really well by telling us this. It has helped a lot," Danny said once the mother had calmed her child down enough that they could talk again. "Do you remember anything about the van?"

"It had really black front windows and there was a really big dent in the silver bumper," Carmen answered as she closed her eyes and began pointing into thin air.

"That's awesome, good job. How about the license plate, can you see it too?" Danny asked as the girls eyes flew open. "Sometimes, I close my eyes and I can see the pictures of what I am trying to remember."

"Me too," Carmen said and smiled slightly, then she closed her eyes again. "It starts with a B, and an O, maybe an N. Then the last thing is a 9, but I can't remember the rest," she said as she tried but opened her eyes again and shook her head sadly.

"You've done an amazing job," Danny said as he scribbled the information into his note book. "You've been such a big help."

"You're going to catch this bad guy, right?" She asked fearfully.

"We're going to do our very best, and you've helped us a lot," Danny tried to answer and yet not give too much information. He knew better then to promise anything, but for a child he had to give her some hope.

"I believe in you," Carmen said.

"Thank you," Danny winked and stood. Steve followed. "If you think of anything else, please call. My cell number is on the back," Danny added as he handed Mrs. Mole his business card. "We're going to get back to work now. Thank you again, Carmen, for all your help."

"Wait!" Kittie cried as she rushed into the kitchen as well. "If you go to the hospital and see Aubrey, will you give this to her?" She asked and held out a stack of hand made cards and pictures.

"Yes, of course," Danny said and accepted the offering.

"The top one is for Five-O, and I will make you more when you catch the guy!" Kittie added proudly.

"Thank you so much! We'll have to put that up in the office, wont we Steve? We don't have an art wall!"

"Oh yeah, for sure, and when things are all cleared up, you should come by and visit at the Hale. We'll give you the grand tour and everything," Steve answered as he followed Danny's lead.

"Can we go, Momma?" Kittie asked excitedly.

"Yes, when things have settled down," Mrs. Mole answered.

"Your mom has my number, you call me when you're ready," Danny said with a smile. "And we'll set up everything."

"I'll see you then," Kittie stated and waved, "I've got more cards to make!" She added and scurried away.

"Thank you for coming," Lily said once more as she sighed with relief.

"You're very welcome, and don't hesitate to call if anything else comes up," Danny said and he and Steve showed themselves out of the house.


	9. Hello Operator

**_A/N: Trying desperately to get my updating done before 9pm when Five-O starts!_**

Chapter 9: Hello Operator

Kono and Chin walked into Fire and Rescue headquarters and were immediately taken to where Gabriel still sat at his post.

"Finally a face to the voice," Gabe said as he swivelled in his chair.

"Don't get out much, do you?" Kono joked as she reached to shake his hand.

"Why because Five-O's kinda a big deal?" Gabe returned the jab.

"Generally, yes," Chin answered.

"Yeah, I know. Y'all get the glory, while we sit here and keep our eyes peeled for all the bad stuff," he said and swivelled back to his screen.

"See anything good today?" Kono asked.

"Not today, all's quiet on the western front," he said and there was sarcasm in his tone but it was playful. "And I wasn't on last night, or yesterday, so I didn't see anything in the zone. Mine is pretty large, as you can see, but mostly we just watch for our people; keep an eye on EMS," Gabriel explained as he motioned to his monitors.

"What is that?" Kono asked and pointed at a live feed.

"That is ambulance 51's dash camera, rear camera, and the black screen is the inside of the ambulance itself. People say the ambulance is the third member of the team, but really, I am," he said as he leaned back in his chair and winked.

"You remind me of Toast," Kono said with a laugh.

"The hacker?" He asked.

"Five-O data analyst," Kono corrected.

"I'll take it as a compliment then," he said.

"Where is the ambulance now?" Chin asked to end the flirting.

"King's medical," Gabe answered.

"I see it now," Chin said with a nod.

"They picked up a drowning victim down on the beach. They are now unloaded but should be back shortly. The cameras run as long as the ambo is out of the station, minus the back if no one is in it, but once those doors open the motions activated cameras kick in," Gabe explained and motioned to the black screen.

"You literally see everything they do in there," Kono said.

"Yeah, got to when people try to break in to steal the pharmaceuticals," Gabe commented as he swivelled again. "It's also for accountability, and I'm that addition pair of eyes. I also have medical training of my own so if I am called to testify to what I saw, I can use the jargon and defend the actions of the medics."

"But no ambo of your own?" Chin asked.

"No, I did that for a while and ended up injured on the job. I almost died when a crazy person slammed into the ambo while we were on the scene. Now, I sit and watch," Gabe explained.

"Who had an angel on his shoulder that day?" Kono asked in shock.

"Yeah, they said I'd never walk again," Gabe said as he stood and towered over Kono and Chin. "It's a miracle."

"So what do you have for us?" Kono asked as the man before her sat once more.

"Personally, nothing, I can't leave my post but tapes are pulled and your tech guy keeps hopping onto our feeds. We're okay with it because it's for Five-O, and because we all know who he is and that he could likely break through any precautions we put in place," Gabe explained as another man came across the room. "Ralph deals with the archives, he's your main man."

"All the way back to the beginning. Your guy gave me some locational info. Back ten years we didn't have that many poles, but we had a few and some right in your case zones. So I am hopeful that these will help you," Ralph said as he held out a large box of disks. "This is all of it."

"You know, our guy, Toast, he probably invented the precautions that you're using," Kono said with a laugh.

"That's why we're letting him hang around," Gabe countered and laughed.

"Thanks for these," Chin said as he took the box from Ralph. "Anything on the past few days?" He asked.

"Your guy already has it, and he's going through it," Ralph answered. "Spent about an hour on the phone with him just now. The change in technology in ten years has been insane, but he was able to take from our back up servers and said something about running it through traffic and facial programs. I think that's amazing," he added a little awestruck.

"Perfect, thanks for giving him the go ahead," Kono said and laugh the young technicians behaviour. "Toast can be a bit of a taker, and asks for forgiveness only after he's been caught, if he gets caught."

"For Five-O, we can be lenient," Ralph said as Gabriel swivelled back to his monitors.

"Your guys are leaving the neighbours house," Gabriel said as he saw the Camaro roll down the street.

"We'd better get back to the office," Chin said and shifted the heavy box in his arms.

"Thank you for all your help. Keep and eye peeled for any activity that may not be normal, this guy is still out there and he seems to be active again," Kono said just before they left. "And we really can use all the help we can get."

"It takes a village," Gabriel said as he mock saluted them. "I have your number if I need to get ahold of you," he added.

"Do you now," Kono asked playfully.

"Yeah, I picked it up when Danny connected me to the office," Gabe said.

"But he used his cell phone and the pole phone all at the same time," Kono said suspiciously.

"I pinged his cell," Gabe said, "Toast isn't the only one with savvy around here."

"Well you've got Toast's number then," Kono said and winked, "but heres my card, if you need me," she said and placed her business card on the table.

"Just because your husbands in prison, doesn't mean you can get his hopes up," Chin scolded playfully.

"It's all good, Lieutenant," Gabe said and waved his left hand. "I'm married too."

"See Chin," Kono said and smacked her cousin. "We are allowed to have a little fun on the job, now and then."

"Do you have a set timeline or routine for this guy and his previous actions, if he's not a copycat killer?" Ralph asked as they turned to leave once more.

"He was sporadic at best, sometimes months, sometimes years between killings. We have a profile, thanks to Danny, but we can't be sure that this guy is a copycat or the original. Sometimes there have been long periods of time between abduction, killing, and finding the bodies of the victims but this was very fast. This new a one, and our focus right now is the one who lived," Chin explained.

"And this person has been inactive for ten years, you would think he'd take his time," Ralph commented thoughtfully.

"Or so you hope," Gabriel said with his back to them. "Are we currently dealing with any other missing children that could fit into the profile, without being his usual victims?" He asked but only turned partially back to the group.

"Something else to look into," Chin said thoughtfully as he turned to his cousin, "what if this guy jumped ship and went abroad? We could have cases on the mainland too."

"We should call Jerry in," Kono said and her tone went dark and serious.

"Good call, thanks for the insight guys," Chin said.

"If you find anything we can look back through on our side of things, just let us know. The system and program is based on the mainland, we have access to other files if we need them. It all part of the Amber Alert system," Ralph added and offered all at the same time.

"We'll keep you in the loop," Chin said. "These are great ideas and we want to catch this guy as quickly as possible. We'll be in touch."

"We've got your back," Gabe said with a wave and lunged at his phone. "Call it, we have a motor vehicle accident on the kings highway..."

"We'd better leave you to it," Kono said with a wave and she and her cousin left them to do their real work.


	10. Puzzled

**_A/N: I'm so excited to say that I am almost finished writing this story, maybe two more chapters! It is just the beginning of fall and I've completed my goal! I can't believe it! Stay tunes, those of you who have been reading my Five-O stories for a long time. My friend bought me another prompt book, so I'm going to be bring back Danny's things to rant about!_**

Chapter 10: Puzzled

Returning to the office, Steve and Danny found the bullpen in a state of complete disarray. One whole wall had been taken up to mount documents and photos, that were mostly for research and came out of previous cases. As Danny scanned the wall he found many of his own notes from the case and the connections he'd made.

Kono was stationed on the floor, surrounded by boxes and Chin moved between her and Toast at the computer table. They didn't notice Danny and Steve until Danny was standing in front of the wall.

"I see the bigger picture," Danny said as he turned his back on the wall, "but what is going to help us right now?" He asked.

"Well, we have hours of footage that we are trying to scan through. I called

Jerry in to deal with the old information," Toast answered. "That way, when you do catch this monster, you'll have a tone of stuff to hand over to the DEA."

"Jerry is killing the copier with all his research," Chin added as he handed another stack to his cousin who sat crosslegged on the floor. "But he's building a solid case."

"Okay," Steve said as he stood next to Toast at the smart table. "How about the van and the license plate the we got from the little girl?"

"I've set a DMV search for the partial plate, we've gotten a fair number of hits to plates with the combination of numbers and letters you got from her. Now I'm cross referencing with the city owned vehicles and also general white vans on the island. This guy could be posing as city, but isn't actually one of their workers," Toast explained and motioned to the laptop beside him on the computer table. "The smart table is combing through the EMS feeds watching the island as we speak." He added as Steve looked down to see six feed cameras, and their views, scrolling through footage at a rapid pace.

"And still nothing?" Danny asked disheartened.

"No, we found the van the girls had seen in front of Aubrey's house, but we're looking for others. That is likely how this guy is doing his business. It's kind of a needle in a hay stack scenario but at least it's something," Toast said as he through the feed onto the monitors. "Nothing happens with regards to the van in front of the Strachan house. It was actually on a service call across the street. We're trying to find the company and the van so that you can ask the worker what he'd seen on the street that day."

"And Mrs. Strachan was home but she said Aubrey never made it there but clearly we see her go around her house into the back," Steve added. "So what happened to that little girl?"

"Aubrey, where did you go?" Danny asked and made Toast run the footage again. "Are there any other vantage points?" He asked the hacker.

"I looked, there is another pole down at the end of the block but you can't see the house from it and the van leaves the other way," Toast explains.

"We should have stopped at the house," Danny practically cursed.

"We wouldn't have know what we're looking for," Steve protested.

"We don't know now," Danny said and ran his fingers through his hair. "Go back through the footage again and see if you see anything at all. Steve, we're going back to that house," Danny said and headed for the door.

"What about the van man?" Kono asked.

"Call us with details when you find the company, or go yourselves," Danny answered and swerved to grab a forensics kit.

Back at the house Steve parked the Camaro right where the van had been on the video.

"I see the pole from here," Steve said as he followed Danny toward the house.

They rang the bell, and not surprisingly, they found that no one was home. They turned their attention to the side of the house and the path that Aubrey had taken. It was a small space that led to the back yard. It was clearly well traveled and the main point of access to the back of the house. The gate was closed when they reached it and on it was a pull string to lift the latch on the other side.

Danny and Steve moved on through the back yard. It was lush and green, well kept with an avocado tree that was dropping huge fruit onto the ground. There was also a pool, a patio and a covered lanai that were all enclosed by a rod iron fence, unlike the wooden fence that encircled the yard. At the back of the yard was another gate and it was locked from the inside but as they moved closer Danny noticed that the lock wasn't actually locked.

"Not a good sign," Steve said as they unlatched the back gate and swung it open. The back opened to a green space, with a baseball diamond, a soccer field, and at the far end a playground and park. Off to the corner was a community centre and a large black top parking lot where children were skateboarding.

Immediately Danny scanned the sky. "Closest pole is on the next street, clear on the other side of this field and probably aimed right at that playground," Danny said and there was despair in his voice.

"This is a city park," Steve commented as he looked around.

"We need to talk to those parents again, and we need Toast to look at that footage," Danny said as he turned back to the gate. "Why leave the gate unlocked?" He asked as he moved back into the yard.

Then, as if by divine intervention, he heard a sound from inside the house. A dog was barking. A large Golden Retriever appeared at the patio doors and barked viciously at Danny and Steve. "They leave the gate open to run the dog in the field," he said to himself. "Aubrey came home, found the dog in the back yard and without thinking went to the park to play."

"And was snatched from there. The dog came home on his own," Steve said and the parents thought nothing of it because I bet you the dog is smart enough to knock the padlock off on its own."

"It wouldn't take much and then the gate swings outward," Danny said and put his phone to his ear. "Toast, behind the house is a city park. Get that camera footage from one street over and pray that Aubrey is on it!"

Meanwhile Chin and Kono headed off to the heating and cooling company once Toast had identified the man and the van in the footage. They walked into the small business store front, having already called ahead, and were greeted by the man in question.

"Are you Joel?" Kono asked as she reached to shake his hand.

"I am," he answered with a nod.

"Did you see anything suspicious on your service call two days ago, on Maui Crescent?" Chin asked.

"No, I was there to install a new outdoor grill and fire pit," Joel answered.

"Why did you park across the street?" Kono asked and showed the man a photo captured from the surveillance camera.

"When I arrived, the home owner was home, or rather all of them were home. The driveway was full and to be able to maneuver my lift into and around the house, I had to park on the street while they moved their vehicles out onto the street as well. I was there from about 1pm to about 4pm, and most of that time was spend dealing with the installation. The city hydro and gas company came later in the afternoon to check the lines for me, I did have to dig to set up the glass powered pit," Joel explained.

"A little girl went missing at about 3:30pm from the house where you parked your van. Does anything stand out to you about that visit? Did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Chin asked and there was urgency in his voice.

"I'm sorry, after I moved the items from the van to the back of the house, I didn't leave the back yard until I was finished. The home owners will vouch for me," Joel answered.

"And the hydro and gas people, were they familiar to you?" Kono asked.

"Yes, same guys I work with all the time," Joel added with a nod.

"Do you have numbers for them so that we can call and see if they have any further information," Chin asked.

"Sure, and I'll give you the house number for the clients as well. Maybe they saw something," Joel offered.

"Thank you, we're sorry to bother," Kono said and cross his name off of her note pad. This really was a dead end.


	11. Homeward Bound

**_A/N: Happy Canadian Thanksgiving! This mean we are into a long weekend and we'll see if I can kick my own butt into doing more work on this story! I thought it was over, I was writing as if I was ending and then all of a sudden something spoke to me and bam, it wasn't over! So I am going to take this time off, this weekend, to try and wrap up this story. Until then, enjoy this Danny at home chapter that is fluffy and kinda sappy and emotional. Gotta give y'all the daddy Danny moments!_**

 ** _Also, thank you everyone for all he comments! You are all so wonderful!_**

Chapter 11: Homeward Bound

Danny dropped Steve back at the Hale, and even though he protested, Steve sent him home to see his kids. He found Grace still at the kitchen table working through her homework. Rosie came down stairs when she heard him come in.

"Charlie is in bed," She announced after she watched Danny wrap one arm around his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

He looked up and smiled at her but there was so much more in it and none of it said happiness to her.

"How was cheer?" He asked, not ready to talk about the case with his daughter right there and not at all ready to let her out of his sight just yet.

"It was good. We placed for finals and if we win then national are in Washington this year," Grace said excitedly.

"If you win, like you're not the best team on the island?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"You'll take time off to come to the mainland, won't you?" She asked as she looked up at him and batted her eyes.

"Absolutely, you aren't going to Washington without me," he answered. "Besides, Danno needs a vacation from Uncle Steve."

"Do you think you could come too Rosie?" Grace asked knowing full well just how well things had been going for her father.

"I have furlough I can take if you want me to come," Rosie said and smiled. "I've never been to Washington."

"State, not D.C," Grace said to clarify. "Seattle to be exact."

"I've been to the capitol like twelve times for diners and parades and all kinds of stuff regarding work. Seattle, now there is something new," Rosie said with excitement.

"It will be fun," Danny nodded and finally released his daughter from the embrace. "How much more of this do you have? It's getting late," he added and turned her attention back to her math homework.

"Two more questions and I'm done," she answered cheerfully.

"And how was the social science presentation? How did you do?" He asked.

"It was postponed until tomorrow because the school had a safety assembly," Grace answered and pulled a booklet out of her bag and handed it to her father. "They want you to sign it so that they can make sure we talked to our parents about it. Charlie has one too," she added and found his tiny backpack.

"A little girl went missing from a school yesterday," Rosie said by way of warning for Danny.

"You're working this case, aren't you, Danno?" Grace asked as she laid another booklet on the counter and returned to her seat.

"Yeah," Danny answered and put the booklet down on the table. He wasn't about to lie to his child about what he was doing, but he also wasn't going to get into details with her. He took his pen out of his pocket, signed the booklet where the line had been indicated to him and handed it back to Grace. "There, we talked about it." He said, moved to the counter and signed the other one.

"Then I forgive you for missing cheer," Grace said, stood and hugged her father again. "She's like, my age, isn't she?"

"A little younger," Danny answered and cradled her head in his hands, and pulled her closer to him. "I need you to be smart and safe, Monkey. I can't protect you all the time. Please, don't go anywhere alone."

"I won't," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Okay, finish you homework and then off to bed with you," Danny said and sighed deeply. "You still have school in the morning, and had cheer all night, and a responsible father I must be. Even though I would much rather spend as many precious moments with you as I possible can."

"Dad, stop!" Grace said and waved him away.

"Why did you have to grow up on me?" He asked sadly as he turned to leave her.

"I hope you find her," Grace said before he could leave completely.

"Rosie was called to her location this afternoon. She's in the hospital, terrible things happened to her, but she's alive. And I'm going to find the person who did this," Danny vowed because he knew that this young woman before him would worry about her father. "But I need you to be safe, Grace. I just need you and your brother to be safe right now," he repeated himself and had to walk away.

Moments later Rosie followed him into the living room and found him staring out the window at the street in front of his house.

"Daniel, are you going to be all right?" She asked as she came to stand next to him.

"I met a friend of yours today, well a voice at least," he said to deflect from the question. "Gabriel."

"Ah yes, my angel on the dashboard who always rides shotgun," Rosie said and leaned into him. "He's like the knight rider of my ambo."

"Can he talk directly to you in the rig?" Danny asked.

"Oh yes, the radio works both ways," she said and giggled.

"Was he with you today?" Danny asked.

"He was mostly in the back with Aaron once he told me which hospital was closest and what streets to avoid in my hasty driving," she answered.

"Good, I feel better knowing you've always got someone looking out for you," Danny said and took her hand and raised it to his lips.

"What happened today?" She asked again, this time more like a whisper.

"We were looking in the wrong place," Danny answered with a sigh. "We missed something pretty huge, I think, and then Steve sent me home."

"Well you do look like hell," she said and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you have Steve always looking out for you."

"I should be there working this case," Danny protested.

"No, you should be here to know that, yes, your children are safe in their beds tonight. And you need to be home so that you will be rested and alert by morning so that you can catch this guy," She said as Grace came out of the kitchen.

"All finished Monkey?" Danny asked cheerfully but not really feeling it.

"Yes, finally," she said with a sigh. "I'm going to shower and then go to bed. Is that okay?"

"Make it quick, it's already later then usual for you," He gave the go ahead but also hammered home his point and his rules.

"I'm glad you're home, Danno. The presentation today scared me a little. Not that I don't trust you, Rosie, but.."

"You need your dad," Rosie finished for her. "I'll clean up the kitchen. You deal with your kids!" She said to Danny and disappeared again.

"Come here, Monkey," Danny said and she came across the room again and into his arms. "I want you to see this okay," he added and steered her toward the window. "You see that blue pole? It's an EMS pole."

"Rosie told me about them when we came home tonight," Grace said.

"If you ever find yourself in trouble, look for the pole," he added with a grin and mentally made a note to thank Rosie later.

"When am I ever going to need the pole when I have you?" Grace asked sleepily.

"Please don't ever turn into a crazy defiant teenager on me. I could never bare it," he said with half a laugh as he kissed her head again.

"I wont, I know what's out there," Grace said and leaned her head onto his chest and listened to his heart beat. "I'm glad you're home tonight."

"Me too," he whispered and just stood there for a long time holding his eldest child, despite his previous warnings of the lateness of the hour.

"I really do need a shower," Grace whispered after another long moment had passed them by.

"Yeah, you do, you smell like gym," Danny teased as he released her. "Go, quick, and get to bed." He said and shooed her away.

Grace ran off into the depths of the house and as Danny turned around he saw Rosie leaning in the arch that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"You have a pair of really great kids, do you know that?" She asked as he came back across the room toward her.

"I'm bias, but tell me why you think that," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because Charlie's had questions about the assembly as well, and Grace did her very best to make him feel safe. And you know how she did that? She talked all about you and how amazing you are, and how you'll never stop protecting them," Rosie explained. "And not a word of it was an over exaggeration."

A bashful grin cross Danny's face, but it didn't take away from the weariness that was there are well.

"I believe in you, Daniel, and so do your children. You'll get this guy. You'll make this right," Rosie whispered in his ear.

"Yes I will," Danny vowed, kissed her, and released her. "I'm going to check on Charlie, and make sure Grace makes it to bed without that monstrosity we call technology, and then I will see you in bed."

"Oh will you now?" She asked playfully.

"Girl, don't make me come over there," he added with a wink, and headed up the stairs.

Rosie laughed to herself, turned off all of the lights in the kitchen, and headed for the bedroom.


	12. Grainy Footage

**_A/N: Happy Friday! I don't remember if I told you this last week, but while I was working on this, thinking that I was nearing the end, something happened and threw a wrench into it. So now it's going to be longer than I originally planned, and I'm still working to conclude it, but I am so happy with how it's coming along, and I love that you are all enjoying it so much! Thank you for reading!_**

Chapter 12: Grainy Footage

Danny practically jumped out of bed when his phone rang before his alarm.

"Toast, it's 6am, what is it?" Danny asked, his voice gruff and full of his lack of wakefulness.

"You need to see this, I think I've got your guy, and more, so much more," Toast answered at a fast, almost panicked, pace.

"I'll be right in," Danny said and jumped.

"Pick up Steve, he's waiting for you," Toast ordered and hung up.

"What's going on?" Rosie asked groggily when Danny didn't come back to bed.

"I gotta go, you sleep," Danny said as he leaned in and kissed her. "I'll call you when I know more."

"I'll get up and make you coffee," she said and rolled over to get up.

"No, stay in bed, get the kids off to school and have a great day. I'll see you later," he said to stop her once more. "I'm sure Toast has had the coffee on all night, I'll be fine," he added as he threw on cloths and rushed out.

She heard the keys jingle at the door and the car engine hum as he started it, and then he was gone.

Danny and Steve arrived in the bullpen within 45 minutes of Toast's call and found Kono already in front of the massive collage that now took up two walls. Chin walked in just after Danny and Steve, and Jerry appeared with more to add to his masterpiece.

"So what couldn't wait for regular business hours?" Danny asked gruffly as he crossed his arms and set his stance.

"We caught the abduction on camera," Toast answered. "I could have called you earlier but I figured some sleep would do you good, when you have to do all the physical work once I'm done. Besides, while you slept, I tried to clean up the images that would help you in the long run. Thanks to the EMS poles we have this," he finished and threw the feed up onto the monitors.

It was far away but the upper right hand corner had a view of the back gate across the park. Danny, Steve, Kono and Chin watched as Aubrey let the dog out of the gate and stood to watch as it ran around. What she didn't see was the man who crept along the fence, hidden by the gate, and who waited to make his move. The image was grainy and blurry, but the whole of the incident was there. The dog came back to the girl and rushed past her into the yard, and as she stepped out to close the gate again the man grabbed her, kicked the gate closed and completely over powered the young girl.

"That son of a bitch," Danny cursed and looked away.

"Wait for it," Toast said to pull Danny back to the monitor.

Moments pasted with nothing and then there it was, the man shoved the girl into the passenger side of a city vehicle parked at the community centre. She was only semi conscious at that point, and he zip tied her wrists to the door hands, and then walked around and drove away. As he walked around the vehicle his face was perfectly in the shot of the cameras and then the license plate was visible as well. They had caught him in the act.

"So what are we waiting form? Tell me who this guy is and let's take him out!" Steve said passionately ready to fly into action.

"Just hold on one second, turbo. We have a few other things to discuss. Because my moral code needs you to put this guy away forever," Jerry said and motioned to the wall. "I don't think Aubrey is his only victim on this island, not by a long shot."

Danny and Steve exchanged crest fallen looks and turned back to the team.

"And the whole dormant thing, wasn't actually a thing," Toast added with a shake of his head.

"Your perp's name is Emerson Brigs. He was born in Chicago, moved to the island to attend the University of Hawaii, and just never left again. That was until 2010," Jerry explained as he moved to the farthest left hand side of his wall collage. "I believe he killed three girls from 1991 to 1993, these were his first victims, all before he was 20. I've reached out to detectives in Chicago, with Lou's help, and we're checking in with their EMS services," Jerry explained as he moved along the wall and the four members of Five-O followed along. "He attended U of H from September of 1993 to April of 1997 and he's very inactive until 1997, or so we think. Maybe one girl, maybe two in that time span, but we can't prove it," he said and tapped two photos from cold cases out of Hawaii. "But these feel like his work, similarities are just so prevalent, but they weren't private school girls. That proof will be up to you, to fight out of him if you can."

"I wanna see you break this guy," Toast jumped in again. "I need to see it."

"Me too," Jerry agreed and then continued with the wall. "He gets hired by the city in late 1997 and from then to 2010 he racks up the body count," he carries on and taps photo after photo all along the wall. The pictures were of twelve missing girls, some had been found, some had been connected with him just because, but all were on the Island of Oahu. "And then he just drops off the island," Jerry finished as Lou walked into the bullpen with an armful of files.

"The more I look into this scumbag, the more I remember," Lou said as he jumped into the briefing. "Emerson's mother gets sick in the spring of 2010 and he finally goes home to Chicago. She dies in 2015. In that time 6 girls go missing and are found in parks under trees or among the beaches of Lake Michigan. One is found in a park across the road from the cemetery where his mother was buried only days earlier. It takes a little under a year to settle the family estate and Emerson comes back to Hawaii."

"How long ago?" Danny asked and sighed, afraid of the answer.

"Six months," Toast answers, "and we believe that he's killed on other girl before Aubrey was found."

"This is Emma Klein," Jerry said as he slapped a photo on the wall. "She went missing six weeks ago. Her back pack washed up on sand island."

"She went missing on her walk home from school. The case is still open because we haven't found a body, but six weeks is a long time," Toast added.

"Private school?" Danny asked solemnly.

"Yes, and I called the principal on file late last night. City Scapes does upkeep there, as well, and Emerson is on the log for both Aubrey's school and Emma's," Toast answered.

"She's likely dead. Steve if we catch this guy you beat the location out of him. We will bring closure to her parents," Danny vowed angrily.

"Have a little faith," Kono said softly.

"What's worse, holding a child to torture her with his repeated assaults or death? Which would you want?" Danny asked harshly.

"Daniel," Kono gasped in shock.

"It's the sad truth, Kono," Danny said and turned back to Toast. "Where is Emerson going to be today?" He asked.

"Honolulu botanical gardens, at least that's what the schedule says that we got from the company yesterday," Toast answered.

"What's the start time?" Steve asked.

"9AM."

"Let's go," Steve said as he and his team moved to suit up.

"There is one last thing you should know," Jerry said and handed them another old school photo.

"Who is this?" Danny asked.

"Irena Brigs. In 1989 she fell out of a tree, landed in a flower bed but hit her head on a concrete border. She died before paramedics could arrive. She was Emerson's 12 year old sister," Jerry answered. "She's his golden ticket."

"And the reason he kills the way he kills!" Danny said as he punched the grate over the armoury case. "God Damn it!"


	13. Too Easy And Too Hard

**_A/N: Happy Friday! I hope your week was a good one. Sorry this is so late today, I've been insanely busy all week, but I am going to try to stick to Fridays as my update days._**

Chapter 13: Too Easy And Too Hard

Arriving well ahead of the start time, Kono and Chin parked in the lot nearest to the garden entrance while Steve and Danny ditched the Camaro around the back of the location and moved inside via their contacts and a lock pick. There they sat and waited, out of sight of people driving in, but in plain view of the main entrance.

"What if he doesn't show?" Steve asked as Danny paced and fidgeted. "What if he knows we're on to him and he bolts?"

"Toast is on finding a residence for this guy. I'm sure we're not going to like what we find there, but that will be the next step," Danny said.

"And after that?" Steve asked just to keep his partner talking.

"I don't know, we've put his picture out to all the agencies, we know he's on a no fly list. If he's on the island the cameras will find him, and Toast will relay that information to us," Danny said trying to be optimistic but the conversation was making him more anxious.

"We have to catch this one," Steve said and looked away.

"This time," Danny added but his attention was drawn to the arriving workers.

One by one, trucks entered the garden's parking lot and drove to locations they were assigned to work. Kono and Chin watched and recorded every person until finally the suspect was spotted. He drove in, parked the vehicle with his partner, and then exited to get started. He was stopped by the yells of the four members of Five-O, as they rushed toward him yelling at him, and before he knew what had happened, with all his co-workers looking on, he was grabbed by Danny and his arms were twisted behind his back.

"You're under arrested for the attempted murder of Aubrey Strahan," Steve said in a harsh whisper and Emerson's face betrayed him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the fugitive stated defiantly.

Knowing that the man was lying, Danny also clammed up. He read him his miranda rights and after that, said nothing at all to anyone.

Back at the office, and with the fugitive locked in an interrogation room in the basement, Danny broke his silence, growled, and stomped around to alleviate his anger. "He believes he killed her, it was written on his face when you told him what he was arrested for!" Danny yelled at his partner.

"Like you had any doubts," Steve countered.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just furious with the monster in the basement," Danny continued to yell.

"You need to calm down, we need him to tell us where that other girl is," Steve said as he watched Danny were out his negative energy.

"There are probably so many more than are even known to us," Danny said as if Steve's commented had completely deflated him. He ran his hands through his head, breathed deeply and paced, struggling to fight back the outburst that was brewing.

"And we need him to confess to that," Steve said.

"We need Toast and Jerry to find us a location for his current residence," Danny added more calmly now as the detective took over again.

"So we're going into a full on assault in this interrogation, like it's life or death and I need you to read every nuance and every tell this guy let's slip," Steve continued. "Are you ready for that?" He asked.

"I can't promise that I won't kill the guy," Danny confessed.

"We're on the same page there, and I have a plan to make him suffer, but I need you to be the cop I know you are and I need you to break him down even more than my methods will," Steve said.

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked.

"You're not going to go all human rights activist on me, are you?" Steve questioned in return.

"Not with this one, Steve. He's killed too many children and mine are scared of him. My kids, who went to school yesterday only to come home to know of this monster and that I'm on this case. No, I don't think he deserves any kind of sympathy. I'd strap him to a chair and throw the switch myself just to make sure he was dead, but I can't do that, we can't do that because I'm sure there are others, Steve, and we need him to lead us to them," Danny's words were exactly what Steve had wanted to hear but at the same time he realized that Danny shouldn't talk like that.

It was proof to Steve about just how much this was affecting the father of two and a part of him wished that the capture of this monster, this less than human creature they were now holding in a cell in the basement, would have given him relief or that he would have had reason to shoot him just to end it for Danny's sake. But in his head, death was too good for this guy. He needed to suffer, he needed to see the consequences of his actions. They needed him in a maximum security prison, known to the inmates as a child murderer and sexual abuser. His life would be a living hell after that, till his dying day, and that's what Steve needed for himself, and for Danny.

"If I'm right, and there are others, are you prepared for that horror?" Danny asked when his partner's silence had lasted too long to be comfortable anymore.

"I've been to war, Daniel. I'm ready," Steve answered sympathetically.

"This isn't going to be like the child casualties you saw in your war days. Hell, it's not even going to be like having to kill a child because they are pointing weapons at you. This is about a man, messed up enough to hunt and abduct children, to do unthinkable things to an innocent and then to throw them away when he's done using them. This is why people make up stories to scare their children into cautiousness. This person is enough to destroy your ideas of humanity all together, and seeing children in paupers graves, discarded like trash, that is what you're going to find now. And once we get past that horror, you're going to have to finally bring closure to families. To see their hope fade away into nothingness when you snatch it from them because their hope to find their child alive, as small as it might be, will have been there the whole time and you're taking it. Then you'll have to tell them the where and the why of the whole situation because they will ask, and you'll relive the horror every time through someone else and how their brains interpret it. This is not war, not even close to knowing what war is, this is so messed up that it's going to mess us up. I will see my children in these children, I already do, because I'm a parent and these are the nightmares that you have, and you pray that they never become reality. You hope that your mind is just playing a sick joke on you, but it's not. The guy is sitting smugly in a cell downstairs," Danny rambled on as he paced the length of the office space and ranted away his anxiety to prepare his partner for the absolute worst he could imagine. His feelings and actions ebbing and flowing back and forth from anger to despair and every emotion in between. "I'm not ready for this undertaking, you can't be prepared for it either."

"I'm not, but I know that someone has to do it for the families and for these victims. So I'm ready to take on the burden," Steve said as he breathed deeply to steady himself as well. "I know this will affect me for the rest of my life."

"Good, now be ready to pray that we never encounter this kind of evil ever again," Danny said as the door to the office was opened and Kono stepped in.

"Don't mean to interrupt, but I thought you'd like to know that Aubrey is awake," Kono announced as she apologized.

Danny snapped from his anxiety to look at her. "And?" He asked breathlessly.

"She isn't exhibiting any deficits at this time, which is a miracle, and so the doctors have okayed her to speak to you. Her parents want to be cooperative but they also want to be present when you speak to her," Kono answered.

"Prep a suspect line-up and send it to my phone," Danny ordered and threw the Camaro keys at his partner.

"What about the monster?" Steve asked.

"He can sit and wait and contemplate his capture. We're going to have this little girl pull him out of a line-up and we'll have the proof we need to prosecute him. We have leverage now," Danny said and rushed out of the office.

Steve had to run to keep up.


	14. Unbreakable

**_A/N: Happy Halloween (weekend). I'm so sorry I didn't get this update posted on Friday, I've just been so busy lately and last night I stared at the screen for hours trying to function but it didn't happen. So I went to bed and I vowed that I would get this done today! Friday/Saturday does it really matter if you get an update at least once a week? On the bright side, I do have a little bit of time to write chapters (in a notebook) when I am invigilating, and I can tell you that I am half way through writing the last chapter of this story. It's almost done, and as soon as this is live, I'm going to finish that because tonight is all about productivity._**

Chapter 14: Unbreakable

Danny and Steve entered the heavily guarded hospital ward, once again, and as soon as they appeared the grateful parents greeted them.

"It's a miracle," the mother broke down sobbing as she fell into Danny's arms. "She's awake and coherent. She is going to be okay thanks to you."

"We're doing our very best, ma'am," Danny said awkwardly.

"Aubrey is demanding that you speak to her," Mark Strahan, the father, said as his wife composed herself enough to let Danny go. "I'm not sure that is the best idea but she says she need to help you."

"We won't get too into things that may be traumatic, but we would like to ask her a few questions," Steve said to try and put the father at ease.

"We will be in there with you and if she gets upset we will put and end to it," the father warned.

"That's understandable, and we respect that. Really, we'd like to show her some photos," Danny said to back up his partner. "If she can't handle that, we'll leave."

"Have you caught the guy?" The mother gasped with near excitement in her actions.

"We have a suspect in custody," Steve answered with a nod, but without giving an absolute confirmation.

"Oh thank God," the mother began to sob again.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Mark said and lead the way into his daughters room."Aubrey, honey, these are the detectives from Five-O," her father announced to pull her attention away from the window.

"I knew you'd come for us," Aubrey said her eyes bright with defiant emotion. "I told him Five-O would save us. He didn't know who you were. He didn't believe me, but I told him."

"Us?" Steve asked and his heart sank.

"Yes, there were three of us," Aubrey confessed. "Emma was the oldest and had been with him the longest. Then Avery was second to be taken, but the youngest of all of us, she's only ten, and then he got me."

"How did you end up in the flower bed, do you remember anything?" Danny asked.

"I played dead almost as soon as he..." her voice faded away to nothing but she set her resolve. "When he took me I cursed at him. I screamed even while gagged. I tried to make as much noise as I could and I told him you would come because he's never dealt with something like Five-O before, but then he locked me in a room with the other girls and told me to take off my cloths. It was in a basement, but with a really strange way to get there. He took my cloths from me when I protested and I knew that was it. I wanted to give up, but then the other girls started screaming and sobbing for him to stop and let them go and I knew I had to keep fighting somehow. He took Emma away first and then brought her back. He dumped her on the floor like a doll and she was all groggy and messed up. Then he took me for the first time. He stuck me with a needle and everything went fuzzy but I could still feel him. And I played dead. I didn't move. I didn't cry. I just played dead and when he brought me back to Emma and Avery, I just kept playing dead," she explained, and her emotions were somewhere else. All that was with this girl was a defiant, determination that shocked Danny and Steve, but at the same time, lifted their spirits. "When he brought Avery back again, Emma was screaming that I was dead, like the other one. She'd been shaking me the whole time, and she screamed and screamed. I held my breath. He checked me and I prayed that he wouldn't find a pulse," she continued her story and her father begged for her to stop but she wouldn't. "He took me away from Emma, she screamed and clawed at him, but he took me upstairs, dressed me in my cloths and laid me in a bed. I don't know for how long. I must have fallen asleep, because of the drugs, but I woke up choking and covered in dirt."

"Aubrey please, stop," he father begged.

"He can't win, and they need to save the other girls," Aubrey protested. "He's killed before, daddy! I was saved by the people who pulled me out. I almost gave up. I couldn't breath anymore, but I was saved and you have to save the others. I lived so that you can save them!" She said and pointed at Steve and Danny.

"We're working on it," Steve said but had to leave the room.

Danny stayed. "I'm going to show you some pictures, Aubrey, and I need to know if any of these people are the man who took you," he said and held out his phone to her.

She nodded her understanding and he started to scroll through the mugshots that Kono had forwarded to him.

"That's him," she said as he stopped on the photo of Emerson.

"Thank you so much, Aubrey. You've done very well," Danny said as the girl became emotional at the sight of the man who attacked and abducted her. "Get some rest, we'll come back to check on you later," he added and turned to leave the room at the father's insistence.

"He's killed a lot of girls, hasn't he?" She asked as Danny reached the door. "Not just the one before us."

"He has, yes, but we will end that thanks to you and your unbreakable will," Danny vowed.

"I know you will," Aubrey said and sat up straighter in her bed. She dried her tears and set her resolve all over again. "That's why Hawaii has a task-force like Five-O, to stop people like him from messing with people like us."

"Yes, you're exactly right," Danny nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for all that you do," Aubrey smiled for the first time as she thanked Danny.

"We couldn't do it without you, Aubrey. Now rest, you're job is to get better, and we'll finish this off," Danny said with a slight bow of his head as he exited the room.


	15. Aubrey's Hope

Chapter 15: Aubrey's Hope

Danny found Steve in a waiting room fuming. He'd called the new intel into Toast, and the others, and then couldn't bring himself to go back into the girls room. He simply paced and made himself more angry at the man he knew was sitting in a basement room just waiting to be judged.

"How do you do it?" Steve asked when his partner appeared.

"I have kids and I know that no matter what happens I'll always see them in this kind of case. And that's when instinct kicks in. It's all instinct and that girl is one of the strongest children I've ever met," Danny spoke to calm Steve down but also to drive home the severity of the situation. "I don't pretend to know how one is born with a will like she has, or how parenthood changes a person, or how you had what it takes to be a Navy SEAL, but I think we, all of us, have something within us that just clicks when we need to do what needs to be done and listening to her tell her story, as hard as it was, had to happen. What she gave me is what will help us find those other girls."

"You believed Emma dead," Steve commented.

"There are times, on this job," Danny began to speak, sighed as he gathered his thoughts, and then continued, "times when I want to give up. When I just can't force myself to have hope or to fight the pessimism that is in me. I just can't force the hope into my soul because the situation seems so hopeless. Today we caught a killer and I believe that we saved many lives by doing that, future lives, but I couldn't fathom a child living through what he puts them through. My profilers brain told me not to have hope because nine times outta ten the profile is right. People like Emerson Briggs kill children and so my brain told me he'd killed Emma just as he tried to kill Aubrey, but Aubrey broke the rules in my mind, not Emerson. Aubrey was the factor outside of the profile that broke the rules and gave me hope again. Aubrey was unbreakable and held her own life in her hands no matter what he did to her. Aubrey has made me hope that Emma, and now this Avery child are still alive."

"He practically plays with them," Steve whispered not wanting the words to escape. "He holds onto them and toys with them and they are helpless against him."

"They may not have Aubrey's will but they have her looking out for them," Danny said to try and raise Steve's spirit. "And if they are alive, they are free of him because we have him, but we need to find them."

"So we need to break him down," steve said.

"I want you to do your worst to him, make him feel toyed with. Take away his hope, his pride, everything that made him cocky enough to do what he did as often as he did it. Bring up his sister if you have to or bury him alive," Danny said, his voice harsh and vengeful.

"You know I can do this," Steve said as he straightened up.

"I need you to be Aubrey's hope. I need you to be the proof to that man that Aubrey was right about Five-O. We will find those girls because Aubrey promised the we would and so it has to be us," Danny vowed.

"By any means necessary? Steve asked.

"I need him alive enough to know that we will save his last and final victims," Danny said. "Alive to live with this for the rest of his life. To know that Five-O beat him just as a fourteen year old girl told him we would."

"That leaves a lot of room for interpretation," a twisted grin crossed Steve's face as he spoke.

"I give you permission, on behalf of those girls, to do your worst to him, and I will justify your actions to my dying breath," Danny vowed. "Because when children are targets, the devil is at work."

"I'll get everything ready and maybe you should call Rosie,"Steve said as he pulled his phone from one of his pockets.

"Why, why would I get her involved in this?" Danny asked darkly.

"Because, once we find out where he's keeping the girls, we're going to need medical help for them," Steve answered but Danny could tell that his answer was only half of the truth.

"She's not back in shift until tomorrow," Danny said still confused by Steve's request.

"Are you telling me that she won't help when she's the one who got you involved with this case in the first place?" Steve asked almost sarcastically and sounding like his partner would on a regular basis. "Get her down here, I want her professional opinion, and tell her she'll be paid through the task-force."

"Steve, I do not approve of getting her involved," Danny warned sounding more like himself.

"You said by any means necessary. I'm going to need a medic on hand," Steve said. "I'll call her myself if you won't. I just figured you'd like to make that call."

"Fine but don't you dare get her in trouble," Danny gave in.

"Under the guise of the Five-O umbrella, she'll be covered," Steve said with a dismissive wave and walked out of the waiting room leaving Danny behind.


	16. The Five-O Umbrella

**_A/N: As mentioned before, I'm a big fan of the Chicago shows, so I am borrowing some characters for this chapter. Not enough to make it a cross over, but yeah you'll see._**

Chapter 16: The Five-O Umbrella

Rosie walked into the bullpen a mixture of her uniformed self and off duty clothing; over her jeans she wore her HFD shirt and jacket, and she was ladened with equipment.

"I'm so sorry to get you involved," Danny said as he rushed out of his office to greet her before anyone else could.

"I'm happy to do it, though Steve has me a little concerned," She offered with a wink as she dropped her kit off her shoulder and onto a chair in the common area of the bullpen. "Almost as soon as you hung up my chief was on the phone calling on behalf of Five-O. I walked into my station to find a kit all set up for me, and this," she said and held up a small cooler she'd been carrying in her other hand.

"Do I want to know what is in there?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Probably not," Rosie half laughed. "We'll just say that this controlled substance should not have left the ambo, but a call from the Governor gets you guys just about anything you want. You do have a portable defibrillator machine right?" She asked.

"Yes, but why should you need it?" Danny asked suspicious once more.

"Well, after my chat with you and my chief, Steve called me and gave me some kind of line that put me on edge and set my resolve all at the same time," she answered as she put her hands on her hips and gave Danny a look that turned the whole conversation back around on him. "He said that you said he could take some guy to within inches of his life to get answers. What have you done Daniel?"

"We have the suspect in custody," Danny answered the question. "Aubrey woke up this morning, miraculously, and she has positively identified the guy we suspected of the crimes, but she also said he's holding two other girls," he explained.

"So Steve's going to beat a location outta this guy?" She asked sceptically.

"I'm sure he has something a little more creative in mind, something more than just a beating. If it were that, he wouldn't need you and a cooler full of pharmaceuticals," Danny confessed and sighed as Steve walked in followed by Jerry and Toast.

"Hi Rosie," Steve said in passing as he and his squad carried on toward the computer table.

"Well aren't you chipper today," she commented as Danny motioned to follow him.

"Nope, just getting in the zone," Steve said, "And before Danny says anything you should know that he gave me permission to get in the zone."

"You've created a monster," Rosie whispered to her significant other.

"I know, but a monster is what we need right now," Danny said with a sigh.

"Canceling each other out?" She asked.

"More like giving the baddie a taste of his own medicine," Steve said as he watched Rosie's eyes wander to the wall collage. "Don't let yourself be sucked into that," he added to pull her attention back to them. "It's really dark and all we're worried about right now are these two missing girls."

"Emma Klein was reported missing weeks ago, same MO as the rest, but Avery Smith breaks his patterns, or so we think," Toast explained to fill Rosie in, as well as the rest of the group. "Avery was taken from tent city. She didn't go to a private school, her father is in prison and her mother is an addict. She was reported missing three weeks ago but she has a history of being a runaway, and with no true permanent address, she slipped through the cracks. She's only ten years old."

"Doesn't that mean there could be so many more children?" Rosie asked and just the sound of the question, spoken out loud, caused goosebumps to form on more then on man in the bullpen.

"I'm on it," Jerry said as Steve shot him a look of fear. "I'll find what I can, but that might be something you will want to ask him."

"I'll get answers," Steve vowed. "For the sake of the case, find me locations where this guy resided, all of them, here and in Chicago. I want to know his every move. I want Chicago PD to be able to follow up. I want to make sure we can plot every soul he has ever come into contact with," he added with determination.

"Lou and I are on it," Toast said as he typed into his computer. "We've been in contact with a Detective Voight back in Chi-Town and that man has his unit looking into it as well. We'll get this guy for everything."

"Perfect. Now Rosie, how are you with a weapon? You have taken her to the range right?" Steve asked and then turned his attention from Rosie to his partner.

"I can handle a gun. I'd rather not, but I can," Rosie answered.

"I need you armed and protected. As soon as I break this guy we'll be moving to find those girls, but we can't leave him alone. Kono and Chin will deal with him, and you'll be with Danny and I. Who knows what he's done to hide them. Who knows if he has accomplices. So I need you vested and armed for your own protection and for Danny's peace of mind. Is there anything you need from us?" Steve asked as Kono and Chin walked in.

"I need you to not kill the guy," Rosie said. "Or at least not in a way that I can't bring him back. He needs to suffer for what he's done. He needs to be placed in prison, and I think Avery's father should know what he did to his daughter. Prison will be his living hell."

"Yes it will," Steve vowed.

"All right, give me a gun, a vest and your defibrillator, and lets get to work," she said decidedly onboard.

"Chin and Kono will be your back up in the interrogation. You ride with them for now," Steve said and sent them off to get ready.

"I don't like that you got my girlfriend involved," Danny scolded as he returned to his partner once he had helped Rosie with her vest and sent her away with Kono and Chin, and all the additional first air equipment that they were able to scrape together in the office.

"And I don't like that she got you involved in the first place, but here we are. This is almost the end, Danno," Steve retorted.

"We would have been involved either way," Danny huffed defiantly. "I was assigned to this case before I was Five-O and it was one of the first cases I caught on the island. I've always been involved, but she didn't have to be."

"Yeah, she did, because you two are together and these cases go home with you, whether you like it or not. Plus, she found Aubrey, well she was called to the scene. She was the first to respond and so, I say she needs to be with us when we find Emma and Avery. At least I called in the back-up that I am sure we're going to need," Steve said as he steered his partner out of the office and toward the stairs that led to the basement and the holding cell. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes, let's get this over with," Danny answered as they stopped outside the interrogation room where the prisoner was being held. "We've waited long enough, it's time to get answers and for this case to be over once and for all."


	17. Ways To Make You Talk

Chapter 17: Ways To Make You Talk

Danny and Steve walked into the interrogation room and found the accused sound asleep. Steve kicked the chair to wake him while Danny stood back glowering at the monster before him.

"Where are Emma and Avery?" Steve asked as the man snapped out of his slumber and stared at him.

"I'm just a gardener, I don't know what you're talking about," Emerson answered with a yawn.

"A gardener and a psychopath who plants his victims when he's finished with them," Steve accused and cracked his knuckles. "We know who you are. We know about Irena, your mother, and your time here in Hawaii. You've been positively identified and now all you need to do is tell us where these girls are."

"And any others we don't know about," Danny said gruffly from his place near the door.

The man before them yawned, rolled his shoulders as best as he could, stretched his neck and legs, and then slumped in the chair again. Closing his eyes, he sighed and settled in.

"So the hard way then?" Steve asked over his shoulder to his partner.

"Unfortunately, he's not cooperating with an active missing person investigation and therefore we can tack another charge onto the long list of charges that have come against him," Danny responded. "Fortunately, for him, neither Hawaii nor Illinois have the death penalty anymore so we will be pushing for the absolute max, worse of the worse we can get, and I won't protest if you tell Avery's father, who is a convicted murderer as well, and being held at Halawa, that this is the guy that abducted and raped his baby girl."

"I like the sound of that better, death is too lenient for this guy. And we can prep the inmates, all of them, at Halawa to receive a child killer, not just Avery's father," Steve said and once more the man's eyes flew open.

"And if he doesn't stay here I'm sure our contacts through intelligence in Chicago can do the same for the state prison there," Danny added.

"I didn't kill no body," the man said gruffly.

"Shut up, we know you've killed," Danny spat at the man.

"I want a lawyer," Emerson demanded.

"You're not getting one," Steve said. "That's not how the Five-O task-force works," he added as he moved behind the man and for the first time the man flinched.

"What are you doing?" Emerson asked nervously.

"You won't give me what I want, we're going to do this the fun way," Steve answered as the man was released from the chair and dragged into a standing position by Steve.

"You mean the hard way?" Danny asked to correct his partner.

"Sure, but this is going to be fun for me," Steve stated and pushed the man through the door Danny held open for them.

"Where are you taking me?" Emerson asked fearfully.

"You like gardening, and dirt. We're going on an excursion, not quite a garden tour, but there will be sand," Steve answered.

"You're just going to let him do this? It's police brutality," Emerson protested as he passed Danny.

"Well good thing he's not a cop," Danny said, shrugged and followed his partner. "It's not police brutality if he's not a cop, and lucky for you, he has been trained in advanced torture techniques. So really, this is his job."

"He's not wrong," Steve said, almost gleefully, as he stuffed the guy into the Camaro, buckled him in, "Safety first," and took off at a speed that made Danny grumble.

They arrived on sand island and were greeted by Kono and Rosie, who stood with her sleeves rolled up, ready to work. Chin sat prepared in an escalator, it's bucket raised high in the air over a large rock. Steve pushed the fugitive to the stone and sat him down below the bucket.

"Don't you move, not one inch," Steve ordered as he raised his weapon.

Kono and Danny did the same.

"Okay Rosie, you're on," Steve said and hesitantly Rosie moved in.

She took the man's blood pressure, hooked him up to the portable defibrillator so that it could monitor his heart for her and then stepped back and surveyed her work.

"He's all yours," She said when she was satisfied.

"So where are Avery and Emma?" Steve asked as he moved forward again and Danny joined him.

Emerson chuckled to himself, looked around him and smirked. "What a show, your production value is through the roof. All the beauty of Hawaii with all the intimidation of the mainland mobs. Bravo, but really you can't expect me to fall for this," he said overly confident in his assessment of the situation.

"I'm not expecting you to fall for anything," Steve said. "I'm slightly disheartened that you don't think we can actually do this to you, but if you are so unprepared to cooperate then we'll just have to keep at it so that you never underestimate the power of Five-O again."

"I've done nothing wrong. I will maintain my innocence," Emerson vowed defiantly.

"Okay," Steve said with a shrug and motioned for Rosie once more.

Returning to the bound baddie, Rosie reached into the cooler she'd brought with her and pulled out a vial and a syringe. She filled the syringe and stuck it into the man's arm without ceremony or finesse. He protested, squirmed, but was unable to escape the drugs that she'd administered.

"What are you giving him?" Danny asked as the man screamed for help but could do nothing else.

"It's just a tranquilizer," Rosie answered and filled another syringe with liquid from another vial. "And this is a paralytic," she said as she stuck the man again and then moved away. The defibrillator monitored the slight change in his vitals. "You've got about thirty minutes before those drugs decide they don't like each other and things turn catastrophic," Rosie finished as she filled one more syringe with yet another drug and stood back.

"What is that?" Emerson asked, his words slightly slurred.

"The drug that will save your life," Rosie answered.

"Where are Avery and Emma?" Steve asked again once Emerson had screamed himself horse, and when no one came to his aid, no one was around to see him, he stopped and like he'd flipped a switch was calm, collected and smug again.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked sarcastically. "Have a little pretty thing stick me with needles that were likely full of saline."

"Defibrillator says otherwise," Danny said as the machine called out an increase in heart rate.

Emerson took a few deep breaths and his heart rate stabilized again. He grinned wickedly at Danny and Rosie, believing that he'd caught them in their lie.

With a motion of his hand, Steve signalled Chin and the escalator behind Emerson roared to life. Slowly the bucket was lowered, picked up a load of the sand from the beach and was moved back into place over Emerson's head. Grains of sand rained down lightly as the bucket stopped and hovered.

"Where are Avery and Emma?" Steve asked again.

Emerson shrugged his shoulders and remained quiet.

"Fine, we tried to be civilized," Steve said with an overly exaggerated sigh. "Now we do things your way," he shouted and all at once the bucket full of sand was dropped down on top of Emerson.

It happened so fast and there was so much of it that the man buckled under the force. The bucket was moved away, another scoop of sand was picked up and repositions, and Emerson forced his way into an upright position, coughing and cursing. The sand cascaded down around him, moving with his every shake and filled in the crevices around the rock.

"You're insane," he cried and cursed at the Five-Os before him as his heart rate began to race and he shook the fogginess out of his mind.

"How long before he can't right himself anymore?" Steve asked.

"The paralytic should be hitting him," Rosie answered.

"Tell us where the girls are and this will all be over," Danny said as he walked past his partner and toward the suspect. "You'll go to prison, you'll live out your days there but you will not die on this beach today."

"You won't kill me, why would you have a paramedic on hand?" Emerson asked defiantly.

"To bring you back, or at least make it look like we tried," Danny countered. "Because honestly, you're a monster and a waist of space. If I didn't need you to tell me where the girls are, which I really don't need because we'll tear this island apart looking for them, and because I have my absolute best men working on it, but it would go so much faster and look for much better for you if you just told us where they are. But honestly, I think I'd be happier with you dead and every parent who's child you killed will wish the same, so please, keep stalling and let the drugs kill you, or my partner is just going to bury you alive."

"You can't kill me, I have rights!" the man protested.

"You gave up those right when you started killing kids," Danny yelled in the man's face, stepped back and Chin dumped another full load of beach sand on the man.

There was another cry of pain and terror, as the sand now covered the man up to his chest and his movement became impaired, and his body fought the weight of the sand because it was numb.

"I'm sick, you can't blame me," he cried. "I need help. It's a mental illness. It's not my fault!"

"That is not going to work with us, nor will we let the DEA deal with you. You're a serial killed of young children and you should be dead. You knew exactly what you were doing, you psychopath, and you will pay for your crimes," Danny yelled in the man's face again, so close that he could feel Danny's breath on his skin and enough that Danny had moved the dirt around him.

"You can't do this, I'm a person too!" Emerson sobbed as the escalator bucket was moved again, more sand was picked up and once again it was poised over his head.

"One more bucket and you'll be breathing it in, just like that girl you buried alive. You'll begin to choke, your body will fight against it but you'll be unable to move your arms or cover your mouth. You'll inhale it. It will get into your lungs and you will suffocate before our paramedic can administer the drugs that will save you," Danny threatened still right up in the mans face. His voice was as harsh, hate filled, whisper now but the effect was seen in the terror on the man's face. "You think you were being merciful when burying them but you messed up and you buried Aubrey alive," Danny hissed in the mans face. "But even if you hadn't have screwed up, we would have found you. We have you on camera abducting her and it's only a matter of time before we find more film evidence because Big Brother is everywhere."

"Impossible," the man gasped.

"Possible, technology is not on your side," Danny said, held up his smart phone and played the man the video of the abduction. "Do you deny that this is you?"

Emerson did no answer. He looked away only to have Danny wrench his face back around.

"And we have cameras all over this island, we will rack your movement. We will find you abducting those other girls and our counter parts in Chicago, Detective Voight, will find all the evidence you left behind there as well," Danny vowed.

"Not Voight," Emerson said, his eyes wide with fear.

"If you live through this, we're sending you right back to him in Chicago," Steve called from behind them.

"If you live," Danny reiterated and motioned for Chin as he stepped back from the suspect and the sand began to fall again.

"Wait, I'll tell you," Emerson screamed as the sand rained down on him.

"Where are the girls?" Danny yelled at him but did not stop Chin.

"I have a house in the valley, they are there. They are alive!" Emerson answered finally.

Danny motioned for Chin to stop and he rushed forward, "But you intended to kill them," he growled as he reached into the sand and grabbed Emerson by the front of his shirt and shook him.

"Yes, I did," He confessed.

"Where in the valley?" Danny asked breathlessly as he released the man and straightened up. "Give me an address."

"234 Maiola Street," Emerson answered.

"You will die in prison," Danny said as he breathed in deeply and walked back to his partner. "We're rolling," he said to Steve and motioned for Rosie to follow.

"What about the drugs?" Emerson cried.

Rosie dropped the syringe into Kono's hand and followed Steve and Danny back to the Camaro. They left, leaving Kono and Chin to deal with the monster and then join them once they'd found the girls.


	18. Suburban Valley

**_A/N: Thank you to so many of you who have been reading and commenting. It brings me great joy to know there are still Five-O fans out there. This is the second from last chapter. Next week we will bring it all to a close. I hope you've enjoyed it._**

Chapter 18: Suburban Valley

In the car, Steve drove as fast as he could with Danny at his right barking orders into his phone and Rosie called out directions to Gabriel who had fielded her call and sent a pair of paramedic teams to follow them. They raced along the highway toward the north shore as one by one emergency vehicles joined them. They arrived on the street, a quiet coeur-de-sac, and found well manicured yards, high fences and watching neighbours.

Danny and Steve jumped out of the Camaro, ordering Rosie to stay behind until they'd cleared the house and then they rushed forward. One knock at the door and the announcement of the police was made and then for a moment there was absolute silence as they listened.

A whimpering cry came from somewhere, hardly audible and Danny shouted to kill the sirens and lights. Once more Steve called that they were the police and once more the faintest call for help escaped the house and met their ears.

"They're alive," Steve said as he looked his partner as if he had scarcely allowed himself to have hope.

"Break it down," Danny said, stepped back from the door and watched as Steve landed one very well placed kick that forced the door inward.

"Five-O, call out to us!" Steve shouted into the house.

"Down stairs," Two voices called out this time and Steve and Danny rushed to clear the main floor and to find the entrance to the basement.

The staircase to the basement were hidden inside the kitchen pantry. A short room with rows of shelves and canned foods that lead the way to a locked door at the back.

"Emma, Avery, are you there?" Danny called as he and Steve came to the padlocked door.

"Yes," The girls cried out and bragged on the door in reply.

"You need to get away from the door girls," Danny ordered. "Steve's going to shoot at the lock. You need to get to a safe place."

Silence fell and Danny and Steve could hear the rickety stairs scratch against the wall as the girls moved.

One loud gun blast and the lock fell to the ground. Steve swung the door open and Danny took point. He rushed down the stairs into the darkness, his flashlight the only source of light and then he spotted them. Two little girls naked and afraid, huddled in a corner together with their hands over their ears.

"Rosie, get in here," Danny said over the radio frequency as he stowed away his weapon and slowly moved to approach the two shivering girls.

"Emma, Avery?" He asked as he held out his hands to show he wasn't armed anymore. "We've found you. You're safe now." The words were like a flood and the two children rushed into his arms, shivering and sobbing, and he did all that he could to cover them.

"Let's get them out of this basement," Steve said in shock himself to see the conditions of the girls before him.

"Get some blankets first," Danny ordered. "They've been through enough. Let them have some dignity right now."

Steve rushed away and returned with blankets he'd ripped off a bed in a room set up for a little girl. Danny wrapped the children up, each in a blanket and then hoisted them both into his arms, as if they were feathers, and brought them into the light. Rosie met them at the top of the stairs, just beyond the pantry and followed as Danny protectively carried them to the waiting ambulances.

Jumping into paramedic mode, Rosie took over with the four other medics that had arrived and although the girls didn't want to let Danny go, they were convinced to let Rosie help them.

Danny stepped back, never out of the girls sight as Steve barked ordered to the police back up that had arrived as well. The house was taped off, the neighbours gathered on the street and before they knew it the house was pronounced a crime scene. Shocked gasps rose from the gathered neighbours as they were corralled and questioned by police.

"Kono and Chin will be here shortly. Emerson has been remanded into custody, we have the girls and I think you and Rosie should follow them to the hospital. I've got this handled," Steve said to his partner as things seemed to fall into place and he handed Danny the keys to the car.

"I don't know what you're going to find in there," Danny said to protest being send away.

"I'll find it with the help of the team and this gathered crowd of neighbours. You can be the hero for these girls. Go and reunite them with their parents and guardians. I know what I'll find here, you've found enough for one day."

Danny nodded his understanding as Rosie jumped out of the back of one of the ambulances and closed the doors. She moved to the second exchanged words with the medics there and closed those doors as well. Then, as the sirens stayed silent but the emergency lights began to flash, she walked back to Danny.

"They are both going to Kings Med," she announced to the Five-O duo.

"Follow them," Steve ordered and clapped his partner on the back. "They'll want you there," he added and walked back toward the house.

"Ready to see this through to the end?" Danny asked as he looked to Rosie.

"Yes," She answered and took his hand. "You promised you would end this and you've kept your word. Well done Detective."

"It's not done, but at least the girls are safe now," Danny countered.

"And alive," Rosie added. "Three victims are alive thanks to you."

"Well two I'll take credit for, you found and saved the first one."

"We make a good team," She said with a wink.

"Don't tell Steve that. He'll either get really jealous or he'll have you consult on more cases and honestly, I don't want you to see anymore of my job," Danny said and his joke turned serious very quickly.

"Someones got to do it, Daniel. I'm glad these kids have a real life hero in you and Five-O," she said to make him feel better.

"Aubrey promised those girls that we would save them," Danny said.

"And you did. There is light in this darkness. Please try and see it that way," she begged.

"I see it," he said and kissed her cheek. "I do see it."


	19. Five-O Visitors

**_A/N: Well Five-O fans, this is it. Thank you so much for reading and commenting on this story. It was a fun one, though very dark, to write. Thank you for the comments and your support! You're all amazing. Stay tuned for a brand new prompt set like Danny's Things to Rant About, and a brand new chaptered story that I am playing with right now. There will be new stuff soon. Thank you so, so much again for reading!_**

Chapter 19: Five-O Visitors

The investigation of the house, and of the neighbourhood, carried on through the night and much to Steve's surprise the neighbours had seen children come to the house with Emerson, who worked for most of them in their gardens, and had thought nothing of it. Generally shock and horror befell most of them as they spoke to police and the extent of his crimes began to be realized among the neighbours.

Emerson had been a good helpful neighbour always ready to lend a hand and so his neighbours through nothing of his occasional visitor. Little did they know they'd been aiding a serial killer the whole time but Steve wondered how he got those kids in the house without raising suspicions after having seen the violent nature of the abduction. It was a mystery that was not answered through the investigation that evening, then again, all the answers were never found in cases such as these.

Steve and his crew found what was possibly the most shocking, disturbing thing, in the house as they ransacked the place. Forensic investigators descended almost as soon as Danny and Rosie left, and the house was taped off, locked down, and combed over.

In one of his many horticulture books, Emerson had kept records of his children and they all were corresponding with trees of flowers indigenous to the islands or the midwest of the land locked states. Emerson chose and planted his victims based on his studies of the species of plants.

In the book Steve found the photos of the girls dressed in their uniforms, or street cloths, and laid in a bed in a room that always looked exactly like the one they found in this house and dated as the day they were buried. Other photos, found in the house, proved that the bedroom was modelled after Emerson's sister's childhood room, down the the very last detail. Written next to the plant genus, in the book, were co-ordinances of what Steve assumed were the locations of all his victims. He was keeping track of how to find them again should he wish to visit them. Aubrey was in the book, her photo, her dates - or what he assumed were her dates, and her location exactly to where they'd found her. Places had already been chosen for Emma and Avery as well.

Large quantities of illegal street drugs were also found in the house and dosages were marked for the girls in his customary.

Lastly Steve found a pair of photos of girls he did not know. They were tucked into an envelop in the glove compartment of his civilian vehicle, in the homes attached garage, along with equipment enough to mount full surveillance operations. It was clear to Steve, based on the photos, that Emerson had already chosen his next victims, and when Steve was able to break into Emerson's computer he found hundreds of other images of the two girls, with in depth plans to snatch them, and closed files on the ones he'd already found and taken.

"He had his eyes on two more," Steve had said to Toast as the laptop was handed over to the hacker upon his arrival back in the bullpen.

"I'm on it, boss, and we'll see if these girls or their families, saw him hanging around their children," Toast said as he took the laptop. "We'll prove that he premeditated all these murders. There was a completely different kind of insanity happening here, this guys is a monster."

"We've got people on the other girls in this book as well," Kono announced. "We've got records of most of them and Kat Loala has been identified as the other girl killed with Emma and Avery. Officers and the coroners office are already on the scene of her burial site. They found her," she finished solemnly.

"She went missing two months ago. He held onto her for a very long time," Chin explained when his cousin could not.

"And I've passed along names and photos to Intelligence in Chicago," Lou added. "Voight and his crew have already set the wheels in motion there, and have found sites in their district."

"Good work everyone. Go home, get some rest. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow," Steve said as he looked around the room at his team. "I already spoke with Danny, Emma and Avery have been reunited with their families at the hospital and will have all the treatment they need to help them recover. It will be a long road for them, but they are strong kids and will receive all the help that we can provide. Danny's gone home to his kids, and I think he's going to keep them close to him tomorrow, which we will plan for, and Rosie is with them until the end of her shift. I think we could all use some joy in our lives, so hopefully we'll see Charlie and Grace tomorrow. Find something positive tonight, this case was a bad one, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Same goes for you, boss, don't dwell on this," Chin said as he shuffled some files.

"I will," Steve said and together the team closed up the office and left.

The next morning, almost afternoon, Steve returned to the Five-O bullpen with two little visitors and their mom.

"So this is where we work," Steve said to Carmen and Kittie. He'd called the mother early in the morning and the plot was hatched.

Carmen remained calm, holding his hand and maybe a little intimidated by what she was seeing. Kittie clutched his hand and pulled him around, so exited to see everything that her imagination had already built up in her mind. Mrs. Mole followed along carrying a backpack for the girls and enjoying the tour that Steve had embarked on.

"And there's Danny," Steve said excitedly.

"Detective Danny!" Kittie cried and attacked with all the excitement she'd had bubbling inside her.

"Miss Kittie, hello," Danny laughed and scooped the child into his arms. "Look, I started you the art wall," he said as he pointed to the space that was once covered in the case but now had two pieces of child art on it. "I'd have put it on the fridge, because that is totally fridge worthy art, but ours is really small and I figured you needed a wall for your greatness, plus the fridge is in the break room and this is out where everyone can see it and enjoy it."

"I brought more!" Kittie said with passion as she frantically waved her mother over.

"We'll put it all up," Danny said with a laugh as he set the squirming child down and knelt down before her sister. "How are you Carmen?" He asked at her level while Kittie was busy showing her art to Steve.

"Okay," Carmen answered without much resolve.

"You know it's all right to not be okay after something bad happens. It's okay to be scared and upset, but you need to tell people so that we can help you," Danny said and as he spoke he could see the tears well up in the littler girls eyes. "It's okay to cry too."

At his words she fell forward into his arms and cried.

"We've been looking into seeing a councillor and a child psychiatrist," Mrs. Mole whispered as her child cried it out in Danny's arms.

"That's probably for the best," Danny said as a group of new arrivals caught his attention.

"Hey Danno," Grace and Charlie chimed together as they walked in with Rosie.

"I come baring children, craft supplies, bagged lunches, and free health care for the next fifteen minutes!" Rosie said sarcastically and with a flare for the dramatic that spoke to her kindness and joy-de-vie.

"Who are you?" Kittie asked excitedly as she looked at the littlest member of the arriving group.

"I'm Charlie, who are you?" The little boy answered and asked in the same tones of childhood curiosity.

"Your Charlie?" Kittie asked Danny with bright shining eyes.

"Yup, that's my Charlie," Danny winked. "I figured you could decorate the wall together," he added and Rosie handed over the sack of supplies. "I pulled my kids from school today too. We caught the guy but I still wanted them to feel safe. Kind of a take your kids to work day, because we could all use a little joy in the office," Danny added to the mother. "Carmen, this is my daughter Grace, and she was feeling pretty scared too, the other day, so I am happy that she can be here with you," Danny added finally to the little girl he had continued to hold and carry around as her tears dried up, and Grace came close enough to rest her head on her father's shoulder.

"You were?" Carmen asked shyly.

"Yeah, of course, the guy was going after girls like me, but Danno, and Five-O, was on the case and I knew he'd keep us safe. He told me about you, and I wanted to come and help you in any way that I could. I may be an angsty teen most of the time, but I know my dad will keep us safe," Grace explained and smiled lovingly at her father.

"You wanna go do some colouring with Grace and talk through some stuff?" Danny asked Carmen and she nodded. He handed the girl to his daughter and remained quiet until they were out of ear shot and settled in with Kittie and Charlie. "She'll be okay," he said to the mother.

"We went to see Aubrey this morning. I thought it would be good for her, but this has been so hard on her and I'm about at my wits end. I don't know what else to do."

"I'm sure you're doing your very best and we're here to help, whatever you need," Danny said. "I can give you the number of a really good child psychiatrist. She worked with Grace when my wife and I split up, and she worked with Charlie through his illness and transition after my ex-wife kept the truth from both of us."

"What truth?" she asked.

"He's my son, and I thought he was her second husband's. Granted, we did some pretty stupid things and got ourselves caught up in a bit of a scandal, but she only told me that he was mine when he got sick and needed me to save him. It was traumatic for all of us," Danny explained.

"Ah, so Rosie isn't your wife?" Mr. Mole asked.

"No, and likely won't be as I've got issues with marriage now, but that doesn't mean we aren't good together, and sure, I love her. I just don't want to get married again and she understands that. I am a man with much baggage and many, many scares, and she's sweet enough and patient enough to work through them. I really don't deserve her, but for some reason she was placed in my path and I am grateful." Danny explained as his eyes wandered back to Rosie.

"She's a lucky woman to have you, and I'm sure she find you worthy or she wouldn't be here," Mrs. Mole said.

"A cop, especially one in my situation, both regarding the nature of my employment and my personal history, is a lot to take on but she's the strongest woman I've ever met, and we met because I got shot on my first day as Steve's partner. If she can handle this crazy, horrible, rewarding, scaring, rollercoaster I'm on, maybe I should marry her," Danny said thoughtfully.

"She's amazing with your kids," Mrs. Mole observers optimistically.

"She is, and she's amazing with people, all people, no matter what. She's just got that caring spirit, and she's going to be late for work," he added a little louder as they watched Rosie settle all the kids and hand out the bagged lunches she'd packed for the four of them. When she was satisfied Steve took over and Rosie moved to where Danny and Mrs. Mole were standing.

"They're all set, and why were you talking about me?" Rosie asked, pecked him on the cheek and winked.

"Because you're amazing," Danny said.

"It's true, he's been raving about you this whole time," Mrs. Mole said and winked knowingly at the woman before her.

"He's pretty great too," she whispered in response. "Don't get into any trouble in the next fifteen to twenty minutes depending on traffic," she added with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why not?" Danny asked playfully.

"I'm not back on the rig for another twenty minutes or so and as you said, I'm going to be late," she said.

"So really you're only giving me five minuets of wiggle room?" Danny asked slyly and the mother next to him tried to hide her laughter but he was happy to see it come out.

"Five minutes, my last five minutes to keep eyes on you. A lot can happen in five minutes so don't tempt fate Detective," She warned and released him. "Especially with you and this crew."

"We're staying in today. The kids are here and so HPD can handle it. I promise, no crazy will happen while you are gone," Danny said and laughed.

"Famous last words, Daniel, especially with Five-O. Remember what happened two days ago?" She asked slyly.

"Hey that was all your fault. You got me involved," he accused.

"True, and I'd gladly do it again if I had to," Rosie said with a wink, checked over her shoulder at the kids once more and then flounced away.

"You have a really good group of people here," Mrs. Mole commented as calm settled in the Five-O bullpen.

"Yes, we do," Danny said proudly with a nod. "We're very lucky to have each other."

The End.


End file.
